Earphone I Love You
by Kang Yi Eun
Summary: Kibum -namja manis yang keluarganya berada diambang kehancuran. Setiap hari harus mendengar keributan orangtua dan juga curhatan orang yang ia sukai. Hidup hanya ditemani sepasang earphone putihnya. Bisakah ia menggapai kebahagiaannya? Sibum /Chapter 3 up
1. Chapter 1

**Genre ** : _Romance , Friendship_

**Rating ** : _T or T+?_

**Cast** : _Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon and others_

**Pairing**: _ Sibum _

**Disclaimer ** :_ The cast arenot mine but this story is purely mine_

**Warning** : _Male x Male. Typos bertebaran. OOC. Kacau balau. Judul ga nyambung dengan cerita. _

**_Don't Like Don't Read. Okay? ^^_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**Earphone I Love You**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**SM Senior High School. **

.

**_Pletak..._**

.

"Kim Kibum! Keluar dari kelasku."

Siang ini tak ada bedanya dengan siang sebelumnya. Selalu saja namja manis bernama Kim Kibum ini yang dilempari kapur oleh sang guru. Mau tahu apa kesalahan murid kelas dua ini? Tenang saja, Kibum bukan menyontek dalam ujian ataupun mencuri soal ujian. Namja manis ini hanya tertidur ketika pelajaran berlangsung. Apalagi saat-saat dimana guru yang mengajar termasuk guru yang selalu di _blacklist _oleh murid-murid sekolah sangkin kejamnya.

Dengan berat hati, Kibum memilih beranjak dari kursinya. Bukannya ia tak mau mendengar penjelasan guru pembunuh ini. Hanya saja entah kenapa matanya tidak bisa diajak kompromi dan terus menerus berontak ingin mengatup. Daripada ia berkasus lebih dari ini, lebih baik ia cepat-cepat keluar kelas. Sudah terlalu sering ia ditegur gurunya yang satu itu.

Sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, Kibum berjongkok didepan pintu kelasnya dengan kedua tangan yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi. Lihat saja. Ia bahkan sudah hapal hukuman apa yang harus ia jalani. Sudah bisa diprediksi seberapa seringnya ia dihukum. Bersyukurlah ia termasuk murid yang mendapat beasiswa walaupun berasal dari kalangan atas. Dengan demikian pihak sekolahnya harus berpikir dua kali untuk mengeluarkannya dari sekolah akibat keseringannya tertidur dikelas.

Bukan tanpa alasan juga Kibum selalu diserang rasa kantuk setiap berada di kelas. Pekerjaannya sebagai siswa merangkap penulis novel kerap menyita waktu tidurnya. Di satu sisi ia harus belajar sungguh-sungguh, disisi lain ia juga harus fokus menyelesaikan novel romannya. Tapi Kibum tidak pernah mengeluh. Ia cukup menyukai perannya kini.

.

**_Teng...teng..._**

.

Terima kasih kepada Dewa dan Dewi Keberuntungan manapun yang membunyikan lonceng sekolah ini beberapa menit setelah Kibum melaksanakan hukumannya. Setidaknya setelah ini ia bisa langsung pulang ke rumahnya dan berbaring di kasur empuknya. Hasrat ingin tidurnya mendadak datang kembali.

"Akhirnya..." Kibum bernafas lega. Namun baru saja Kibum bangkit dan menepuk celananya beberapa kali, guru pembunuh yang tadi menghukumnya kini malah sudah berdiri dihadapan Kibum dan menatap garang kepadanya. Kibum menelan ludahnya horror melihat sang guru yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan seolah guru itu hendak menelannya hidup-hidup. Dan Kim Kibum tahu, hukumannya belum berakhir hari ini.

.

.

.

Kalau bisa, namja manis dengan nama lengkap Kim Kibum ingin sekali menjambaki kepala sang guru yang memang sudah botak. Oke... Ia akui memang dirinya yang salah karena tertidur dikelas. Tapi tidak perlu menghukum seseorang dengan menyuruh dirinya berjemur di tengah lapangan dengan sinar matahari yang bersinar dengan begitu teriknya. Apalagi dengan pose berlutut dengan kedua tangan mengangkat papan bertuliskan 'Aku tertidur dikelas' tinggi-tinggi. _Gosh... _memalukan.

Bibir merah Kibum komat-kamit tiada henti sejak hukumannya dimulai. Sudah panas, dipaksa mengangkat papan terkutuk tadi, ia masih saja mendapat tatapan lapar dari murid namja lain yang berstatus seme. Sepertinya diatas tadi lupa dijelaskan bahwa SM Senior High School ini memang sekolah yang hanya dikhususkan untuk namja.

Asal kalian tahu saja, di sekolah ini Kim Kibum juga termasuk uke termanis seantero sekolah. Jadi jangan heran kalau kalian melihat para seme diluar sana yang menatapnya tak berkedip. Kibum saja terkadang risih dengan tingkah yang mereka yang menurut Kibum mengerikan itu.

.

**_Cesh..._**

.

Kibum berjengit merasakan dingin yang menghampiri pipinya. Spontan ia menatap tajam siapa gerangan yang seenaknya mendinginkan pipinya secara tiba-tiba seperti itu.

"Tak usah takut Kibum sahabat-ku yang manis. Dijemur sampai kering pun kulitmu akan tetap putih."

Seperti yang sudah Kibum tebak, memang benar yang iseng menempeli pipinya dengan minuman kaleng dingin itu Choi Siwon –namja tampan yang dipuja seluruh sekolah. Bahkan para seme rela berganti status menjadi uke asalkan bisa bersama namja tampan ini. Sayangnya namja tampan ini bukan pecinta sesama jenis seperti seisi sekolah ini. Ia masih bisa menyukai makhluk Tuhan berjenis kelamin yeoja.

"Sebenarnya kau ingin memujiku atau mengejekku, _eoh_?" ketus Kibum.

Siwon menarik kembali minuman kalengnya. Sedetik kemudian ia merebut papan yang diangkat Kibum dan membuangnya asal. Toh... Tidak akan ada yang berani menegurnya berhubung kakeknya merupakan pemilik sekolah ini. Sedetik sebelum Siwon hendak menarik lengan Kibum, namja manis bermarga Kim itu sudah terlebih dahulu mendorong telapak tangannya tepat dihadapan Siwon. Mengisyaratkan kepada Siwon agar ia berhenti bergerak dan tetap ditempat. "Stop! Kalau kau mau curhat nanti saja. Aku sedang tidak bawa _earphone_ tercintaku."

Menghembuskan nafasnya stress, Siwon memilih kembali mencari papan yang tadinya ia lempar sembarang arah. Setelah mendapatkan lokasi keberadaan sang papan, namja tampan ini segera berlari kecil untuk menggapainya. Kemudian dengan sangat kurang ajarnya Siwon memasangkan kembali papan itu pada pegangan tangan Kibum dan membantunya menaikkan papan itu lagi setinggi mungkin. Istilahnya Siwon mengembalikan pose hukuman Kibum seperti semula.

Kibum memutar bolamatanya kesal dengan sikap Siwon, "Dasar kuda liar! Membantuku kalau ada maunya saja." Siwon hanya tersenyum memamerkan lesung pipinya sambil mengangkat bahunya cuek, tidak mau ambil pusing dengan omelan namja manis dihadapannya ini. Sedetik setelah itu, namja bermarga Choi ini malah pergi meninggalkan Kibum yang hanya bisa menatapnya cengo. "Minuman itu untukmu saja." ucapnya kian menjauh.

Ternyata Choi Siwon ini masih sedikit berperikemanusiaan. Buktinya setelah insiden tidak jadi menolong Kibumnya tadi, ia meninggalkan minuman dingin tepat disamping sang namja manis berlutut. Paling tidak Siwon masih sedikit memperhatikan keadaan sahabatnya ini. Dan paling tidak setelah hukuman Kibum berakhir, ia tidak perlu mengantri di kantin untuk membeli minuman.

Kibum tersenyum masam sambil menggeleng maklum menanggapi perilaku sahabat berstatus seniornya ini. Ada-ada saja kelakuan namja cucu pemilik sekolah itu. Terkadang Kibum jadi ingin menendangnya tepat didepan wajahnya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, bisa-bisa ia berakhir dengan beasiswa yang dicabut. Tidak! Ia sudah belajar mati-matian untuk meraih beasiswa itu. Lebih baik ia bunuh diri kalau kehilangannya. Sudahlah Kibum. Acuhkan saja si kuda liar itu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Kediaman Kim**

.

"Sudah kubilang aku yang akan membawa Kibum! Dia akan lebih aman bersamaku."

.

"Omong kosong! Aku tidak akan membiarkan putraku dibawa wanita jalang sepertimu!"

.

Lagi-lagi Kibum harus menghela nafas lelah menanggapi pertengkaran hebat orangtuanya itu. Entah dua namja dan yeoja paruh baya itu masih pantas dipanggil sebagai orangtua Kibum, Kibum sendiri pun tidak bisa memberi jawaban pasti. Setiap malam pasti keduanya selalu bertengkar memperebutkan dirinya. Bahkan suara ribut mereka bisa merambat melalui udara dan masuk menembus pintu kamar Kibum. Frustasi juga setiap hari namja manis ini harus mendengar pertengkaran ayah dan ibunya.

Sebenarnya keduanya sudah memutuskan untuk bercerai sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu. Tapi yang menjadi perkara sekarang adalah kegigihan keduanya memperebutkan Kibum. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau mengalah dan merelakan putra manis mereka itu. Setiap malam tiap mereka bertemu, pasti yang terdengar hanya cekcok mulut seputar topik Kibum, Kibum dan Kibum.

Karena inilah Kibum memilih bekerja sampingan sebagai penulis. Ia sudah memikirkan masa depannya matang-matang. Setelah orangtuanya bercerai nanti, ia memilih hidup sendiri. Membiayai kebutuhan sendiri dan tinggal dikediaman sendiri. Hendak lepas tangan dari orangtuanya yang tak pernah akur itu.

Sebagai persiapan, Kibum memulai dengan menjual novel karangannya. Uang hasil penjualannya bisa ia simpan untuk menunjang hidupnya nanti. Ia merasa memang lebih baik ia berakhir seperti itu daripada harus memilih antara ayah ataupun ibunya. Ia tak sanggup memilih. Beasiswa yang mati-matian Kibum pertahankan itu juga bukan tanpa alasan. Setidaknya jika ia bisa mendapat beasiswa, biaya sekolahnya akan lebih ringan untuk masa mendatang.

.

**_Prang..._**

.

"Kibum putraku dan aku punya hak membawanya!"

.

"Ia juga putraku, tua bangka!"

.

Cukup sudah! Kibum tak dapat menahan ini lagi. Memiliki keluarga seberantakkan ini. Memiliki orangtua yang bisanya hanya bertengkar ini dan itu. Rasanya Kibum ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari kehidupan seperti yang ia miliki saat kini. Kadang kala ia penasaran akan apa dosa yang sudah ia perbuat sampai memiliki keluarga sehancur ini.

Dengan emosi yang membuncah, Kibum membuka laci mejanya. Namja manis ini kemudian menarik keluar sebuah _earphone _putih dan segera mencolokkannya pada iPod miliknya. Setelah memastikan kabel _earphone_-nya tersambung tepat, alunan musik dengan volume penuh pun segera dimainkan Kibum.

Bukan hanya itu, Kibum juga mengotak-atik lemari kacanya dan mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya. Daripada mendengar peperangan yang dilakukan oleh orangtua yang menurut Kibum tidak bertanggung jawab, lebih baik ia belajar demi beasiswanya.

Tapi tetap saja. Yang bertengkar itu sosok ayah dan ibu sementara Kibum merupakan anaknya. Bagaimanapun sebagai seorang putra, Kibum juga bisa merasakan perasaan sedih dan kesal.

Malam hari yang gelap ini kembali berakhir seperti malam sebelumnya. Dan sebelumnya. Dan sebelumnya lagi. Kim Kibum selalu menangis pilu ditemani _earphone _putihnya dan juga buku pelajarannya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**Earphone I Love You**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Next day. SM High School, Seoul.**

"Yak! Kibummie..."

Kibum mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada sosok Lee Sungmin –teman sebangkunya dikelas. Namja imut yang juga termasuk incaran para seme sekolah ini menatap Kibum dengan tatapan heran.

"Kau menangis lagi?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan. Mungkin kalian belum tahu mengenai sosok Sungmin yang mengetahui dengan jelas seluk beluk keluarga Kibum. Jangan salah sangka, bukan Kibum yang menceritakan kisah hidupnya kepada namja imut kekasih Cho Kyuhyun ini. Ia bukanlah tipe anak yang mendramatisir dan suka menguar tentang masalahnya. Salahkan saja pada status Sungmin yang termasuk kerabat dari keluarga ibu Kibum. Dengan begitu tentu ia tahu apa yang terjadi pada si manis Kim ini.

Setelah mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin, namja manis ini langsung meraba sekitar matanya. Barulah ia menyadari bahwa sekarang ia sedang dalam keadaan mata bengkak. Sial sekali Kibum. Padahal hari ini ia sedang tidak membawa kacamata tanpa minusnya. Usahanya menyamarkan mata bengkaknya tidak mungkin ia laksanakan tanpa kacamata itu.

Sungmin tampak meraba isi tasnya. Sedetik kemudian ia mengeluarkan sebuah kacamata berbingkai penuh dan dengan gesit memakaikannya pada Kibum. Sepertinya kacamata tanpa minus.

"Kenapa kau membawa ini, Minnie?" Kibum tampak bingung dengan apa yang baru Sungmin lakukan. Seingatnya namja imut itu memiliki mata yang masih bagus sepertinya. Lalu kenapa ia repot-repot membawa kacamata tanpa minus. Mengherankan sekali.

"Aku selalu membawanya ke sekolah manatahu kau memerlukannya seperti sekarang."

Dari sekian banyak teman yang Kibum miliki, hanya Sungmin inilah yang paling mengerti dirinya. Mereka memang baru saling kenal sekitar dua tahun belakangan ini, tapi keakraban mereka tak perlu ditanya lagi. Setiap Kibum tertimpa sedikit masalah saja, orang pertama yang akan menyadarinya pastilah Lee Sungmin. Tiap ia memerlukan bantuan, yang pertama mengulurkan tangannya jugalah Lee Sungmin. Kebaikan hati kekasih si setan Cho ini memang sudah tak bisa dipungkiri lagi.

Kibum tersenyum manis, "Gomawo, Minnie. Untung saja ada kau."

"Aigoo... Sudahlah. Sudah patut bagiku membantumu. Kau yang bilang bahwa kita ini sahabat!"

Setelah membetulkan letak kacamata pinjaman Sungmin yang melorot, Kibum beralih mencubit gemas pipi Sungmin. Pantas saja semua seme maupun uke di sekolah ini menggilainya. Wajahnya saja seimut ini. Terlebih lagi kepribadiannya mudah cocok dengan orang lain dan tidak banyak macam. Beruntung sekali Kyuhyun bisa menjadikan namja sesempurna ini sebagai kekasih setan usil sepertinya.

"Sakit. Dasar Kibummie bodoh!" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal sambil mengusap pipinya yang memerah akibat cubitan maut Kibum. Kibum hanya bisa tersenyum lebar dan memasang wajah tanpa dosanya itu. Salah Sungmin sendiri terlahir dengan pipi penuh dan menggemaskan. Tentu saja Kibum tak tahan ingin menyentuhnya. Asal kalian tahu, Kibum itu penggila pipi bulat nan imut.

"Saatnya menceritakan apa yang membuatmu menangis lagi, Kibummie."

Padahal baru beberapa detik yang lalu Sungmin memasang ekspresi terimutnya. Tapi sayang kini ia sudah mengubahnya menjadi serius kembali. Tidak hanya Sungmin, Kibum saja juga ikut diam dengan wajah kerasnya. "Alasan yang sama seperti yang kemarin..." ungkap Kibum singkat namun cukup dimengerti Sungmin. Pasti keributan yang dibuat ayah dan ibunya lagi.

Sungmin menepuk pundak Kibum pelan. Sebagai sahabat yang baik, ia hanya bisa mendukung Kibum seperti ini. Ia tak mungkin dengan tidak sopannya masuk kedalam masalah keluarga seseorang dan malah tambah mengacaukannya. Bahkan ibu Sungmin –kakak sepupu ibu Kibum saja sudah angkat tangan dalam misi mengharmoniskan kembali keluarga Kim itu.

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah mencarikanmu apartemen seperti yang kau minta. Setelah orangtuamu bercerai sah, kau sudah bisa menempatinya." ucap Sungmin hendak menenangkan.

Memang satu minggu setelah orangtua Kibum buka suara ingin bercerai, Kibum sudah siap sedia meminta Sungmin membantunya mencari apartemen. Tentu tidak susah bagi namja imut itu untuk mendapatkan satu apartemen mengingat ayahnya merupakan arsitek yang cukup ahli. Kebanyakan rumah dan apartemen itu ayahnyalah yang membangun.

Kibum mengangguk singkat. Setelah itu yang ada hanyalah keheningan yang melingkupi dua namja berwajah bak yeoja ini. Yang terdengar cuma keributan yang dibuat oleh siswa lain yang berada dikelas.

.

"Kibum!"

.

Sungmin dan Kibum kompak mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah pintu kelas. Disana sudah berdiri sesosok namja tampan yang kita sebut saja bernama Choi Siwon. Raut wajahnya hari ini tampak tidak baik. Sepertinya sudah ada yang berhasil merusak _mood _paginya.

Selagi namja tampan itu mendekat kepada Kibum, Sungmin hanya bisa berdecih kesal. Pastinya ia kesal. Selalu saja namja tampan ini yang mengganggu moment berharganya bersama Kibum. Kalau bisa, ia ingin mencongkel lesung pipi Siwon agar semakin dalam sangkin sebalnya. Mereka berdua ini seumpama berebut seorang sahabat.

Kibum mulai menarik keluar _earphone _putih dan iPodnya manakala Siwon mengangkat sebuah kotak susu dan memamerkannya kepada Kibum. Tampaknya kali ini peran Kibum harus kembali dimulai.

Setelah sebelumnya Kibum melambai pada Sungmin, ia akhirnya mengikuti kemana langkah si Tuan Muda Choi ini membimbingnya. Melewati koridor sekolah. Lapangan olahraga. Dan pada akhirnya tiba disebuah taman belakang sekolah yang jarang dikunjungi siswa lain.

Siwon duduk bebas beralaskan rumput hijau dibawahnya. Namja tampan ini kemudian menarik Kibum agar ia juga ikut terduduk disisinya. Namja manis ini hanya mengikuti tarikan Siwon, terduduk diam sambil memasang _earphone_-nya dan menerima susu kotak yang disodorkan Siwon.

.

"Hari ini Yoona sudah jadian dengan kakak kelas disekolahnya."

.

"Menyebalkan sekali. Karena beda sekolah aku jadi tidak bisa mengejarnya. Sial!"

.

Dan beginilah yang terjadi. Setiap Siwon mengalami masalah dengan yeoja beda sekolah yang disukainya, ia pasti akan mengait Kibum sebagai pendengar yang baik. Tapi pendengar yang kita maksudkan sekarang berbeda artinya dengan pendengar yang biasa. Kibum memang seolah dijadikan tempat Siwon mencurahkan isi hatinya. Namun dengan sebuah peraturan – Kibum harus selalu mengenakan _earphone _putih kesayangannya dan mendengarkan lagu. Secara tidak langsung Siwon hanya berbicara dengan seseorang yang tidak akan merespon.

Jangan tanyakan lagi alasan namja bermarga Choi ini melakukan hal sedemikian rupa. Ia malu juga membiarkan orang lain tahu masalahnya. Imagenya bisa hancur kalau ada yang tahu pemikirannya yang sebenarnya. Karena itulah ia memaksa dengan amat sangat bagi Kibum untuk selalu membawa _earphone_-nya setiap saat.

Sebenarnya disini Kibum juga tidak dirugikan. Selain perjanjian _earphone _yang berlaku, mereka juga membuat perjanjian lain. Semacam pertukaran atau sejenisnya. Intinya Kibum membiarkan Siwon berceloteh tak jelas sementara Siwon mentraktirnya minuman –apapun asal layak diminum- tiap pertemuannya. Pertukaran ini sudah berlangsung sekitar lima tahun lebih kurang.

.

"Ia sama sekali tidak tahu selama ini aku mencintainya. Tiga tahun aku menyukainya tapi sama sekali tidak ada respon."

.

"Mungkin salahku sendiri yang tidak mengejarnya secara terang-terangan."

.

"Sudahlah. Hari ini sampai disini saja..." Siwon menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Kibum sebanyak dua kali. Hanya sebagai pertanda bahwa ia sudah menyelesaikan sesi pencurahan perasaannya. Sehabis itu, namja tampan ini segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kibum.

Tapi tampaknya, selama lima tahun ini Choi Siwon sudah berhasil dibodohi Kibum. Kalau kalian perhatikan iPodnya, musik yang tersimpan didalamnya semuanya tidak ada yang berada dalam keadaan dimainkan. Kibum sama sekali tidak mendengarkan musik apapun. Yang ia dengar malah segala curahan perasaan Siwon.

Meskipun sudah berlalu lima menit sepeninggal Siwon, namja manis bermarga Kim ini masih sibuk menyeruput susu melalui sedotan yang tertancap disisi kanan kotak susu tersebut. Padahal sebenarnya sedari tadi susu itu sudah habis. Hanya tertinggal udara didalamnya.

Kalau mau jujur, dada Kibum serasa dihantam palu besar. Lima tahun ini ia selalu merasakan hal yang sama tiap Siwon menceritakan tentang yeoja-yeoja yang pernah disukai maupun yang sedang disukai. Mari kita buka rahasia Kibum yang lain. Rahasia yang hanya diketahui Kibum sendiri. Tidak Sungmin dan tidak siapapun. Hanya dirinya sendiri.

.

"Hiks- Percuma aku menunggumu sepuluh tahun."

.

Terkejutkah kalian semua? Sepertinya tidak. Lagi-lagi seperti ini. Setiap kali Siwon menyelesaikan sesi curhatnya, Kibumlah yang giliran menangis patah hati. Bayangkan saja sendiri kalau kalian mendengarkan cerita orang yang kalian sukai mengenai orang lain yang disukainya. Itu menyesakkan batin. Parahnya lagi, kegiatan ini sudah berlangsung lima tahun.

Sudahlah. Kibum sendiripun tidak mempermasalahkannya. Setelah menangis puas, ia akan kembali beraktivitas seperti biasa. Belajar, makan, pulang dan mendengar pertengkaran orangtuanya. Lagipula Kim Kibum cukup sadar diri bahwa namja yang disukainya sejak masih kecil bukanlah pecinta sesama jenis sepertinya. Choi Siwon hanya memandang dan menyukai yeoja. Ia harus rela bertepuk sebelah tangan selama-lamanya. Ia tidak boleh egois akan perasaan cintanya sendiri. Ini memang sudah menjadi takdir cintanya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

**.**

**Keep or Delete**

**.**

**.**

Annyeong. Kang Yieun imnida #lambailambai

Waduh... padahal fict Yieun yang lain pada belum kelar semua. Eh tiba-tiba ada ide jelek yang nyasar dikepala Yieun. Belom lagi idenya kacau balau dan ga nyambung begini. Pasaran lagi -_-

Mian kalau chapter ini pendek. Maklum chapter pertama hanya pembukaan saja #hajared

Yieun harap fict Yieun yang ini bisa mendapat respon yang baik dari readers sekalian

Mau **Keep **atau **Delete **itu tergantung dengan review anda semua ^^

Karena itu mohon tuangkan kritik dan saran readers sekalian ke kotak review Yieun XD Gomawo

**Do Review this fiction, ne? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Genre ** : _Romance , Friendship_

**Rating ** : _T or T+?_

**Cast** : _Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon and others_

**Pairing**: _ Sibum _

**Disclaimer ** :_ The cast arenot mine but this story is purely mine_

**Warning** : _Male x Male. Typos bertebaran. OOC. Kacau balau. Judul ga nyambung dengan cerita. _

_Don't Like Don't Read. Okay? ^^_

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**Earphone I Love You**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Bakery and Cake Shop. Seoul, Korea Selatan**

.

"Junsu-hyung!"

.

Dari arah dapur toko sekalipun, Park Junsu –nama pemilik _Bakery and Cake Shop_ ini dapat mendengar lengkingan dari Kim Kibum –sang adik kandung. Namja imut ini sedikit terlonjak tak kala adik tunggalnya itu menerjang masuk ke dapur dan memeluknya erat dari belakang. Sudahlah. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan spontanitas adiknya itu.

Mungkin kalian tidak tahu kalau Kibum bukanlah putra satu-satunya keluarga Kim. Masih ada Kim Junsu selaku putra sulung mereka. Hanya saja namja imut ini sudah menikah dengan Park Yoochun. Dengan demikian tentu ia harus ikut tinggal diluar dengan suaminya itu. Syukur bagi Junsu karena orangtuanya masih belum sering bertengkar sebelum ia menikah. Lagipula sejak dulu ia memang selalu sibuk dengan bisnis rotinya ini.

"Ada apa Bummie?" Tangan Junsu tak henti-hentinya menyusun adonan roti dan memasukkannya ke oven secara bergilir. Sebenarnya pelukan Kibum sedikit menghambat pekerjaannya. Tapi ia tidak mau perhitungan. Biarlah adiknya ini merasa nyaman walau sebentar. Kasihan juga ia melihat Kibum yang harus menghadapi keberingasan orangtua mereka setiap harinya.

Setelah memastikan penutup ovennya terkatup rapat, Junsu kemudian mulai mengutak-atik tombol oven besarnya. "Appa dan eomma bertengkar lagi, eoh?" tanyanya acuh tak acuh. Kibum hanya mengangguk masih sambil memeluk kakaknya erat. Kepalanya ia tenggelamkan di punggung hangat Junsu. Melepas rasa penat yang diberikan orangtuanya sendiri. Ia selalu merasa lebih baik setiap kali ia memeluk kakak tersayangnya ini.

Junsu menghela nafas lelah. Namja imut ini berbalik menghadap Kibum dan menangkup kedua pipi Kibum, "Kenapa kau selalu menolak tinggal bersama hyung dan Yoochun-hyung?" Kibum menundukkan kepalanya. "Tidakkah kau lelah setiap hari mendengar appa dan eomma bertengkar?"

Sebenarnya Kibum mau saja tinggal bersama kakak dan suami kakaknya ini. Tapi sekali lagi ditekankan, Kibum bukan anak yang suka merepotkan orang lain. Ia hanya tidak ingin menambah beban Junsu dengan membiarkan kakaknya ini setiap hari harus menjaga dan mengkhawatirkannya. Terlebih lagi, ia sendiri juga sudah menyiapkan diri saat kedua orangtuanya sah bercerai nanti.

"Aku sudah meminta Minnie mencarikanku apartemen. Setelah appa dan eomma berpisah, aku akan menjalani hidupku sebisaku." tutur Kibum. Namja manis ini kemudian mengusap pipi kakak kesayangannya itu lembut, "Hyung tidak perlu khawatir denganku."

"Terserah padamu saja. Ku hargai keputusan adik kecilku ini." Junsu beralih mengacak lembut rambut adiknya.

.

"Eomma!"

.

Nah... ini dia Kim Kibum kedua! Tepat di pintu masuk dapur, Park Changmin –putra Junsu berdiri tegak sambil memeluk boneka beruangnya. Suara melengking yang dimiliki namja kecil yang masih berusia lima tahun ini memang seperti kembaran dengan milik Kibum. Apalagi mengingat wajah keduanya yang sama-sama manis. Terlihat jelas kalau keduanya masih punya hubungan darah.

Kibum melepas pelukannya pada Junsu, berlari menghampiri Changmin dan segera menggendongnya gemas. "Uwaa...Kenapa Changminnie jadi lebih berat?" Changmin tersenyum lima jari mendengar pertanyaan paman manis yang selalu ia anggap yeoja itu, "Ne, Changminnie makan banyak sekali. Supaya besal nanti Changminnie bisa melindungi eomma dan Kibum-ahjumma."

Mendengar nada antusias dan cadel sang keponakan, Kibum tertawa lepas. Betapa imutnya keponakan kecilnya ini. Pasti kadar manis dan imut Changmin menurun dari ibunya –Park Junsu. Selagi adik dan putranya saling berbicara akrab, Junsu menggapai sebuah roti cokelat yang masih hangat. Ibu satu anak ini mengupas secuil roti itu tersebut dan meniupnya sambil mendekati Changmin yang sedang berada dalam gendongan Kibum.

"Ini untuk Changminnie karena sudah jadi anak baik." ucap Junsu seraya menyuapkan secuil roti tersebut kedalam mulut Changmin. Melihat ekspresi Changmin yang berbinar bahagia mendapat makanan, Kibum dan Junsu terkikik tertahan. Entah apa yang dimakan Junsu ketika hamil dulu sampai bisa membuat putranya memiliki perut karet yang tak ada kenyang-kenyangnya ini.

Dengan masih menggendong Changmin, Kibum melangkah pelan keluar dapur. Udara dapur yang begitu panas tidak begitu baik untuk kulit anak kecil seperti Changmin. Sekalian diluar ia bisa membantu Junsu menjaga toko roti yang tak ada sepinya itu,. Junsu sendiri –namja imut ini kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya membuat adonan roti di dapur. Kalau putranya sudah berada dalam dekapan Kibum, ia sudah bisa tenang.

Kibum mendudukkan Changmin diatas kursi kasir. Dibiarkannya namja kecil itu bermain-main dengan beruang imutnya. Putra Junsu yang satu ini sudah terbiasa bermain sendiri. Setiap harinya ketika Junsu sibuk didapur, beruangnyalah yang menemani Changmin. Salut juga Kibum pada bocah kecil nan manis yang begitu penurut itu.

.

"Permisi..."

.

Sepertinya ada pelanggan yang hendak menghitung belanjaannnya. Kibum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pelanggan tersebut. Hendak membantu pelanggan yang sepertinya yeoja itu menghitung barang yang dibelinya. Sedetik kemudian, Kibum hanya bisa membulatkan matanya kaget.

"Bisa bantu aku menghitung ini semua?"

Tampaknya yeoja tersebut masih tidak menyadari raut keterkejutan Kibum. Buktinya, Yoona –nama yeoja tersebut masih dengan santainya menunjuk pilihan rotinya yang sudah ia susun diatas nampan khusus.

Tentu saja Kibum terkejut atas kehadiran yeoja ini. Memang yeoja ini hanya berniat membeli roti di toko yang dibuka kakaknya ini. Lagipula yeoja itupun sama sekali tak mengenal Kibum. Tapi bagaimanapun, secara tidak langsung yeoja bermarga Im inilah yang harus membuat Kibum mati-matian menahan rasa sakit hatinya selama bertahun-tahun.

Dan jangan tanya darimana Kibum bisa mengenali wajah yeoja tersebut. Namja manis ini langsung mencari tahu tentang Yoona setelah mendengar ungkapan perasaan Siwon. Tenang saja. Kim Kibum tidak akan berbuat macam-macam. Ia manusia yang bermoral.

Seakan sadar dari lamunan singkatnya, Kibum mulai bergerak. Namja manis ini segera memasukkan potongan roti yang telah dipilih Yoona ke dalam sebuah kantong kertas dan menghitung belanjaan yeoja itu. Transaksi berlangsung cepat. Setelah mengatakan nominal uang yang harus dibayar, Kibum sudah bisa langsung menerima uang tersebut dari Yoona.

Tepat ketika yeoja cantik ini berbalik, ia tanpa sengaja menabrak salah seorang pelanggan lain dibelakangnya. Hal tersebut tentu saja membuat cake dengan krim stroberi yang berada pada nampan pelanggan tadi jatuh ke lantai dan sedikit mengenai kaosnya.

"Hei!" Pelanggan yang di-identifikasikan sebagai seorang namja itu terlihat murka. Dengan kasar, namja yang terbilang gendut itu menahan lengan Yoona dan langsung memarahinya habis-habisan. Toko yang tadinya begitu tenang mulai ribut dengan suara bisikan pelanggan lain dan bentakan namja gendut tadi. Yoona sendiri hanya bisa menunduk sambil berkali-kali meminta maaf.

Tak tahan melihat keadaan Yoona, Kibum segera keluar dari meja kasirnya. Namja manis ini kemudian dengan sopan melepas lengan Yoona yang tadinya dicengkeram namja gendut tersebut dan menariknya ke belakang tubuhnya. Bermaksud baik melindungi yeoja yang mulai terisak takut itu. Sesakit hati apapun Kibum terhadap yeoja ini, ia tetaplah seorang namja. Namja yang baik tidak akan bisa diam melihat seorang yeoja lemah dikasari seperti itu.

"Maaf Tuan. Nona ini tidak sengaja menjatuhkan cake Tuan. Sebagai gantinya, Tuan boleh memilih roti atau cake yang lain." Kibum beralih menatap cake yang sudah jatuh itu. "Cake yang sudah jatuh ini anggap saja saya yang mentraktir. Anda tidak perlu ganti rugi untuk ini." lanjut Kibum seraya tersenyum manis.

Namja gendut tadi sempat tercenggang sesaat melihat manisnya senyum mematikan Kibum. Wajahnya yang bulat bahkan sempat merona merah dibuatnya. "S-s-sudahlah. Ku ampuni kau kali ini, nona."

Sepeninggal namja gendut tadi, pelanggan yang lain pun mulai kembali memilih roti masing-masing. Membiarkan Kibum yang tengah melemparkan berbagai gumanan maaf atas ketenangan pelanggan lain yang sempat terganggu. Dan juga Yoona yang masih terus terisak. Pasti yeoja ini belum pernah dibentak sekasar itu. Karena itulah ia tampak begitu _shocked_.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, nona. Jangan menangis lagi." bujuk Kibum. Melihat Yoona yang masih saja belum berhenti terisak, Kibum segera merogoh kantung celananya, mengeluarkan secarik sapu tangan dan mengulurkannya pada sang yeoja.

Akhirnya Yoona berhenti terisak. Yeoja ini kemudian menatap ragu pada sapu tangan Kibum dan namja manis itu secara bergantian. Setelahnya, yeoja ini menerima uluran sapu tangan Kibum dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat. "Terima kasih." gumannya sambil mengusap bekas airmatanya. Sedetik setelah itu yeoja ini segera membungkuk sopan, "Maaf sudah merepotkanmu."

Kibum hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan terima kasih sang yeoja. Silahkan kalian rutuki kebodohannya menolong saingannya dalam mendapatkan Siwon. Ia tidak peduli. Jiwa penolongnya terlalu besar untuk diabaikan. Apalagi yang sedang terkena masalah adalah seorang yeoja. Yeoja itu makhluk yang patut dilindungi. Setidaknya begitulah pemikiran Kibum.

Memang harus diakui, senyum Kibum itu sangat ampuh dan mematikan. Lihat saja wajah Yoona. Yeoja ini langsung menunduk malu-malu melihat wajah manis dan senyum menawan namja yang sudah menolongnya itu. Sepertinya, kisah cinta mereka tidak akan berakhir sesederhana yang diperkirakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kediaman Kim. Seoul, Korea Selatan.**

Disini. Tepat didalam ruang keluarga keluarga Kim yang luas. Tiga anggota keluarga Kim –Kibum dan orangtuanya duduk diatas sofa. Entah ketiga orang ini masih bisa dikatakan keluarga atau tidak, sudah tidak ada lagi yang tahu. Tampang ketiga makhluk hidup ini tampak sama-sama serius. Seperti ada aura persaingan yang tinggi. Sebenarnya aura itu hanya berlaku untuk ayah dan ibu Kim.

Meskipun kedua orangtuanya kini tampak serius dan keras, Kibum masih saja mendengarkan musik dari _earphone _putih kesayangannya. Ia tidak ingin peduli lagi dengan apa keputusan ayah dan ibunya nanti. Yang ada dipikirannya kali ini hanyalah pasti orangtuanya itu positif ingin memintanya memilih antara ayah dan ibunya itu. Istilahnya sudah siap saling memperebutkan Kibum. Kibum sudah terlalu yakin sampai-sampai tidak ada satupun orang yang bisa mengubah jalan pikirannya.

"Aku sudah tahu kalian ingin bercerai. Katakan saja apa permintaan terakhir kalian." ucap Kibum memecah keheningan. Namja manis ini kemudian melepas _earphone_-nya dan asal meletakkannya diatas meja.

Kedua orangtuanya terlihat menatap satu sama lain. Bukan dengan pandangan penuh cinta seperti ketika pertama kali menikah tentunya. "Kami ingin kau memilih tinggal dengan salah satu diantara kami." pinta ibunya.

"Kapan kalian akan bercerai sah di pengadilan?"

Ayah Kibum mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Setahunya, putranya yang satu ini tidak suka bertele-tele. Ia juga tidak suka siapapun mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tapi kenapa rasanya hari ini putranya itu yang aneh. Ia yang mengalihkan topik pula. "Mungkin seminggu lagi."

Kibum menghela nafas berat. "Kalau begitu sehari sebelum kalian masuk pengadilan, aku akan pindah keluar." Orangtuanya menatap Kibum heran, "Apa maksudmu, Bummie?" tanya ibu Kibum.

"Masa depanku sudah kususun rapi. Aku tidak akan mengikuti kalian berdua." Namja manis ini kemudian bangkit dari duduknya, melangkah naik ke lantai atas tempat kamarnya berada dan kembali dengan sebuah buku tebal. "Kalian juga tidak perlu lagi membiayaiku setelahnya. Aku sudah punya persiapan untuk satu tahun mendatang." katanya sembari membanting sedikit kasar buku tersebut keatas meja. Membuat buku itu terbuka dan menampilkan sebuah amplop cokelat yang diyakini berisi uang.

Cepat-cepat ibu Kibum meraih amplop tersebut dan membukanya, "Darimana kau mendapatkan uang sebanyak ini, Bummie?" Sebagai seorang ibu tentu saja ia khawatir akan putranya. Takut-takut uang dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit itu didapat Kibum dengan cara tak bermoral. Merampok atau menjadi pekerja seksual misalnya.

"Penghasilanku sebagai penulis tiga bulan ini." jawab Kim Kibum acuh tak acuh. Ia memang tidak berbohong. Satu cetakan buku novelnya saja bisa bernilai ratusan ribu mengingat isinya yang dapat memikat perhatian pembaca lain. Lagipula selama tiga bulan ini ia berhasil menjual ratusan juta -bahkan lebih- cetakan novel. Pastinya dengan demikian uang penghasilannya akan semakin bertambah.

Ayah Kibum melongo terkejut. Otak cepat tanggap Kibum entah diwariskannya dari siapa. Padahal baru tiga bulan mereka berdiskusi tentang perceraiannya dan sang istri, putra bungsunya ini sudah terlebih dahulu mempersiapkan semuanya. Sungguh menakjubkan.

.

"Keputusanku sudah bulat. Silahkan kalian lanjutkan keributan kalian."

.

Sinis sekali bukan nada bicara Kibum. Tapi itu tak heran lagi. Coba saja kalau kalian yang menjadi Kibum, mungkin kalian sudah langsung membentak dan menghajar namja dan yeoja tak bertanggung jawab itu. Kibum sudah terlalu tersakiti selama lebih dari setahun orangtuanya terus bertengkar. Kalau mau jujur, Kibum bahkan berharap ayah dan ibunya bercerai lebih awal.

Sudahlah. Ia tak berniat lama-lama berada bersama orangtuanya itu. Lebih baik ia kembali membereskan uang berserta _earphone_-nya dan segera naik ke kamarnya. Hanya dikamarnya saja ia bisa merasa tenang selain ketika bersama kakaknya. Rumah ini sudah seperti neraka bagi Kibum. Sedikit menyesal juga setengah tahun lalu ia menolak ajakan Junsu untuk tinggal bersamanya.

Kibum terduduk kaku ditepi kasurnya. Bingung sudah dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mengembalikan moodnya. Moodnya terlanjur hancur dengan bertemu pandang dengan kedua orangtuanya. Muak sudah ia menjalani hidup seperti ini. Memikirkan ayah ibunya salah, memikirkan soal Siwon juga salah. Semuanya sama saja. Hanya bisa membuatnya merasa sedih dan terbuang.

"Sialan..." makinya dengan suara pelan. Lagi-lagi seperti ini. Kibum merutuki dirinya yang menurutnya sangat cengeng ini. Sedikit-sedikit pasti ia menangis. Baik itu setelah mendengar keributan orangtuanya. Berbicara serius dengan orangtuanya. Maupun mendengar curahan perasaan Siwon. Cengeng sekali ia.

Inilah yang terjadi tiap malamnya. Selalu berakhir dengan Kibum yang tertidur nyenyak sehabis puas menangis dengan ditemani _earphone _paling setianya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**Earphone I Love You**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Next day. SM High School, Seoul.**

Rasanya pihak sekolah SM ini sudah sinting atau sejenisnya. Sungguh tidak lucu sekolah ini memerintah para siswa-siswa untuk berjemur matahari pagi dihari Sabtu ini. Alasannya untuk menjaga kesehatan tubuh siswanya. Bahkan sekolah mereka rela memotong jam pelajaran mereka. Konyol sekali.

Kalau hanya berjemur satu jam atau setengah jam, itu masih bisa ditoleri akal sehat. Tapi sekarang masalahnya, sekolah yang menurut Kibum gila ini memaksa mereka berjemur selama dua jam lamanya. Bukannya menyehatkan tubuh, itu malah membunuh seseorang secara perlahan.

"Aigoo...rasanya aku ingin meledakkan sekolah ini saja." gerutu Sungmin. Tentu saja gerutuannya ini disambut anggukan pasti dari Kibum yang sedari tadi sibuk berlari ditempat. Heran juga kenapa namja manis ini malah berlari ditempat padahal dari tadi ia juga ikut mengeluh ini itu.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya murid kelas dua ini yang dipaksa dengan amat sangat untuk berjemur pagi. Hari ini mereka juga ditemani kakak kelas mereka yang berasal dari kelas tiga. Lebih jelasnya kelas tempat Choi Siwon dan juga Cho Kyuhyun menuntut ilmu. Sebagai catatan, Kyuhyun seharusnya berada pada satu angkatan dengan Sungmin. Berhubung ia terlalu jenius, orangtuanya memintanya melompati kelas dua. Dan disinilah ia. Menyandang predikat murid kelas tiga.

.

"Semuanya! Ayo kita main!"

.

Sungmin dan Kibum mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Kim Jaejoong –murid kelas tiga yang mereka kenal. Namja cantik itu tampak melambaikan tangannya pada Kibum dan Sungmin. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga datang menghampiri Kibum dan Sungmin.

"Sungmin! Kibum! Kami sedang bermain _paper kissing_. Kalian mau ikut?" tawar Jaejoong. Kibum yang cukup asing dengan nama permainan yang diucapkan Jaejoong pun mengangkat alisnya penasaran. Mencium kertas? Seumur ia hidup sampai usia remaja ini, ia tak pernah sekalipun mendengar permainan seaneh itu.

Kibum memandang Sungmin ambigu. Yang ditatap hanya mengangkat bahunya tak berarti. Pasalnya ia pun sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan permainan apa yang hendak Jaejoong dan teman-temannya mainkan.

Melihat kedua adik kelasnya yang sama sekali tidak merespon ajakannya, Jaejoong langsung menarik keduanya. Melangkah cepat menghampiri lima orang namja lain yang juga mereka kenal. Kelimanya murid kelas tiga –Siwon, Nichkhun, Wooyoung, Kyuhyun dan Yunho.

"Kita kedatangan anggota baru!" pekik Jaejoong riang sembari menarik Sungmin dan Kibum mendekati teman-temannya.

Kelima murid tadi kemudian melempar senyum terbaik mereka. Minus Kyuhyun yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba menyeringai mesum pada kekasih imutnya –Lee Sungmin. "Kalau begitu ayo mulai permainannya."

Kibum dan Sungmin kembali saling berpandangan. Keduanya sama-sama dengan kompak mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda tak mengerti. Yunho yang seakan mengerti ekspresi dua namja populer itu hanya memutar bolamatanya jenaka sembari menepuk bahu Wooyoung. Memberinya tanda untuk menjelaskan permainan mereka.

Berdehem sejenak, Wooyoung kemudian mulai angkat bicara, "Begini cara mainnya. Kita akan dibagi dua tim, masing-masing empat orang. Nah... empat orang yang berada dalam satu tim itu harus bisa memindahkan kertas sebanyaknya dari awal sampai akhir dalam waktu satu menit."

Kibum mengangguk mengerti. Ternyata hanya memindahkan kertas. Tapi kenapa permainannya terdengar aneh sekali bagi Kibum. Memindahkan kertas dengan tangan itu sangat sederhana. Sama sekali tidak menantang. Setahu Kibum, permainan itu seharusnya sedikit lebih seru dan menantang.

"Dan kita harus saling memindahkan kertas itu mulut ke mulut."

.

"MWO?"

.

_**Hening...**_

.

Semuanya menatap Sungmin dan Kibum dengan tatapan berbeda jenis. Asal kalian tahu saja, jeritan mereka berdua itu sangat tajam dan dapat menginfeksi gendang telinga.

"Err... bisa kita mulai?" tanya Nichkhun ragu.

Dan dengan keadaan yang masih mematung, Sungmin dan Kibum langsung seenaknya dilempar pada tim Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya tidak masalah bagi Sungmin mengingat Kyuhyun dan dirinya merupakan sepasang kekasih yang sudah berhubungan lama. Masalah sebenarnya ada pada Kibum dan Siwon. Jelas-jelas seluruh sekolah mengetahui kalau Choi Siwon itu bukan pecinta sesama namja. Dia masih bisa tergiur akan kecantikan yeoja. Sementara Kim Kibum sendiri telah menyukai Siwon sejak lama. Bisa kacau kalau mereka melakukan _paper kissing_.

Dengan tangan yang sudah siap sedia memegang _stopwatch_, Yunho membantu menyusun formasi pasangan Kyuhyun-Sungmin-Kibum-Siwon itu. Setelahnya, namja berwajah kecil ini langsung memberi aba-aba, "Tiga...dua...satu...mulai!"

Berbekal gerakan yang amat gesit, Kyuhyun menempelkan kertas itu pada mulutnya sendiri dan cepat-cepat memindahkannya pada Sungmin. Awalnya Sungmin sedikit terkejut. Tapi ia sadar, saat ini mereka sedang bermain permainan dengan kadar ekstrim tinggi. Sangkin ekstrimnya, murid yang lain sampai beralih memperhatikan mereka.

Sayang, ketika Sungmin hendak memindahkan kertasnya pada Kibum, namja imut itu tertawa melihat wajah cengo sahabatnya. Membuat kertas yang sudah dipindahkan kekasihnya itu terjatuh begitu saja. Dan terpaksa, Kyuhyun harus kembali mengulang memindahkan kertas itu. Sekaligus dengan sengaja menempel-nempelkan bibirnya pada bibir kekasihnya.

Dan lagi-lagi, kertas itu terbang melayang ketika sampai pada operan Kibum. Siwon kesal sendiri daritadi gilirannya tidak sampai. Padahal ia sangat berminta memenangkan permainan yang menurutnya sangat menguji nyali ini.

Syukurlah pada perpindahan ketiga, Kibum dapat menyambut kertas Sungmin dengan baik tanpa menyentuh bibir sahabatnya. Hanya dengan menghisap udara disekitar kertas tersebut agar menempel pada mulutnya sendiri. Mana berani Kibum macam-macam kalau sedari tadi Kyuhyun terus menatapnya dengan aura setan yang menguar kemana-mana.

Dan tibalah di saat yang paling mendebarkan. Siwon sudah menanti dengan setia disamping Kibum. Kibum sendiri, jantungnya sudah berdetak tak karuan. Rasanya seperti hendak melompat keluar dan lepas dari pembuluh darahnya. Apalagi ketika jemari Siwon mulai menangkup kedua pipinya dan mulai memiringkan kepalanya, mendekat pada Kibum, berniat menyambut kertas tersebut.

Astaga! Kim Kibum sempat berhenti bernafas melihat dekatnya wajah Siwon saat ini yang tidak mencapai nol koma lima sentimeter. Otomatis, kertas tersebut terlepas dari bibir Kibum. Tebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Tidak salah lagi, bibir Kim Kibum dan Choi Siwon menempel erat. Keduanya terdiam dengan mata yang membelalak lebar. Mungkin keduanya masih terlalu _shocked _sampai tidak bisa bergerak melepas tautan bibir keduanya. Yang jelas, kini dua namja manis dan tampan ini berhasil menjadi objek perhatian dari siswa lain yang berada di lapangan.

Sadar dari perbuatannya, Siwon segera melepas tangkupannya pada pipi Kibum dan segera menjauhkan wajahnya. Dua namja ini terlihat begitu terkejut. Bahkan ketika bibir mereka sudah terlepas, keduanya masih tetap membulatkan matanya lebar. Bedanya, kini Kibum berdiri kaku dengan kedua tangan yang menutup rapat bibirnya. Tujuhbelas tahun ia hidup, belum pernah sekalipun bibirnya disentuh siapapun. Tidak yeoja. Tidak juga namja.

Darah Kibum terasa berdesir hebat. Wajahnya mendidih panas. Ini gawat. Ia malu sekali. Parahnya, sekarang mereka semua sedang diperhatikan siswa lain yang mengerubungi mereka. Terlebih lagi wajah mereka satu per satu menunjukkan ekspresi yang membuat Kibum bertambah malu.

Secepat kilat, Kim Kibum berlari kencang menjauhi kerumunan tadi dengan wajah yang memerah total. Meninggalkan Siwon yang masih saja membelalakkan matanya. Saraf otaknya mendadak blank merasakan lembutnya bibir namja manis itu. Jantungnya juga berdetak tak kalah kencang dari milik Kibum.

Choi Siwon sadarlah. Kau itu normal. Bukan pecinta namja seperti mereka semua. Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya kuat sembari menarik nafas sepanjang-panjangnya. Ayolah Choi Siwon, tenangkan dirimu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekitar limabelas menit yang lalu, bel tanda sekolah berakhir sudah berbunyi. Siswa-siswa sekolah khusus namja ini sudah tampak menghilang satu per satunya. Mungkin sudah pulang ke rumah atau mengunjungi tempat lain bersama teman.

Lain siswa lain, lain juga dengan Kibum. Namja manis ini malah hanya terduduk diam diatas kursi kelasnya yang sudah kosong. Tidak ada lagi murid lain yang tersisa. Bahkan Sungmin sendiri sudah pulang duluan. Namja imut itu tadinya mendapat telepon darurat dari orangtuanya. Kalau tidak, pasti Sungmin masih menemaninya. Contoh sahabat sejati.

Sungguh, Kibum masih tidak bisa melupakan kejadian pagi tadi yang menimpanya. Disatu sisi ia senang kalau yang tanpa sengaja berciuman dengannya itu namja yang sudah ia cintai selama sepuluh tahun ini. tapi dilain sisi, Kibum merasakan sedikit nyeri. Nyeri karena pasti bagi Siwon, ciuman itu sama sekali tidak berarti apa-apa. Namja tampan itu tidak mencintai Kibum dan Kibum sadar itu.

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia tidak boleh terlalu memikirkan soal insiden itu. Siwon saja tidak memikirkan apapun. Anggap saja tadi ia berciuman tanpa sengaja dengan kakaknya sendiri –Park Junsu. Jadi ia tidak perlu merasa semalu itu. Tapi tetap saja. Mau dianggap berciuman dengan siapapun tetap akhirnya otaknya akan kembali melukiskan wajah Choi Siwon. Stress juga Kibum mengingat ini.

"Ayo Kim Kibum! Hwaiting!" Kibum menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Namja manis ini kemudian mengepalkan tangannya ke udara dengan nafas yang menderu kencang.

.

"Apa kau sudah gila?"

.

Eh? Bukannya ini suara Choi Siwon? Pasti Kibum terlalu ambil pikiran tentang namja itu sampai-sampai ia berhalusinasi. Tapi kenapa Kibum bisa melihat namja tampan itu berdiri bersandar di pintu kelasnya. Dan lagi, sosoknya terlihat begitu nyata.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berpose begitu?"

Itu memang benar Siwon! Kibum mengerjapkan matanya beberapa saat. Barulah ia sadar dengan posenya yang masih mengepalkan tangannya diudara. Ya ampun... ini memalukan sekali. Sebenarnya pose namja manis ini justru membuatnya terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Abaikan saja pendapat Kibum mengenai posenya yang begitu memalukan.

Setelah menurunkan tangannya dengan canggung, Kibum beralih menundukkan kepalanya. Namja bermarga Choi itu selalu muncul tanpa memperhatikan kondisi. Bisa-bisanya namja itu mencari Kibum setelah insiden yang sukses membuat mereka menjadi tontonan gratis murid namja lain. Sepertinya urat kemaluan Siwon sudah putus dan terbelah menjadi potongan-potongan kecil.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Masih gugup, Kibum mulai angkat bicara.

Tanpa berucap apa-apa, Siwon berjalan menghampiri Kibum, menarik lengannya dan mengangkat tas sekolah Kibum. "Mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Sekalian menebus kecelakaan tadi." Kibum memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Dahinya mengerut dan kedua alisnya terangkat polos. Harus Siwon akui, wajah Kibum saat ini tak kalah manisnya dengan ekspresi yeoja-yeoja yang pernah ditemuinya. Oke... Siwon kau semakin aneh.

"Kau tidak marah soal tadi?" tanya Kibum ragu-ragu. Siwon masih terus menarik tangan namja manis itu keluar dari kelasnya, "Tidak masalah untukku. Lagipula bukankah kita ini sahabat?" Siwon, sadarlah sedikit. Ucapanmu ini sungguh menusuk dada Kibum telak. Kau boleh saja menganggapnya sahabat. Tapi bagaimanapun namja manis yang kau anggap teman terbaikmu itu menyukaimu. Dasar bodoh.

Dengan tangannya yang tak ditarik Siwon, Kibum meraba dadanya. Rasanya perih sekali ketika namja itu mengucapkan kata sahabat. Mau apa dikata, inilah resikonya menyukai Choi Siwon. Cintamu hanya bisa berbalas kalau kau itu seorang yeoja. Itupun tidak semua yeoja bisa mendapatkan perasaan suci itu dari Siwon. Kibum hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Setidaknya ia harus puas masih bisa menjadi sahabat bagi namja sempurna itu.

"Kalau begitu hari ini kau harus mentraktirku makan siang!" Siwon mendelik pada namja manis yang berjalan dibelakangnya, "Kau ini... Sudahlah. Syukur hari ini aku sedang berbaik hati." Mendengar jawaban Siwon, Kibum hanya bisa memamerkan cengirannya. Namun, jauh didalam lubuk hati Kibum, daging jantungnya perlahan dibelah dengan sebilah pedang. Sakit sekali rasanya. Tapi sekali lagi ia harus puas. Saat ini, namja yang disukainya masih bisa memegang lengannya erat. Seakan ia begitu berarti. Meskipun itu hanya sebagai seorang sahabat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti janji Siwon tadi, namja tampan bermarga Choi ini mengajak Kim Kibum menikmati makan siang di sebuah cafe kecil. Sesekali keduanya bercanda bersama dan saling mencuil makanan satu sama lain. Khusus untuk hal ini, Siwon tak pernah berhasil mencuil milik Kibum. Proteksi namja manis itu terhadap makanan terlalu ketat untuk ditembus. Mungkin efek menemani Changmin yang notabenya juga sangat protektif terhadap makanan.

"Kibum-ah..."

"Hmm?"

Siwon menatap Kibum yang masih menyeruput minumannya sambil menatap Siwon. Menghela nafas pelan, Siwon bertanya, "Bagaimana menurutmu tentang hubungan sesama jenis?"

.

"Uhuk...Uhuk..."

.

Kibum tersedak minumannya sendiri mendengar pertanyaan Siwon. Demi malaikat cinta yang ada di dunia ini, Kim Kibum itu pecinta sesama jenis. Apalagi yang disukai Kibum itu Siwon sendiri. Memang Choi Siwon itu bodoh. Rasanya Kibum ingin menggorok leher namja tampan itu.

"Gwaenchana?" Siwon menggeser kursinya. Mengubah posisinya tepat disebelah Kibum dan menepuk punggung sahabatnya yang masih terbatuk itu. Kibum hanya mengangguk tanda baik-baik saja sambil masih sesekali terbatuk. Selaku sahabat yang baik, Siwon meraih selembar tissue. Niatnya ingin membantu mengusapkannya pada bibir Kibum yang sedikit dibasahi minumannya.

Entah kerasukan setan apa, yang ada malah namja tampan bermarga Choi ini mematung melihat wajah Kibum yang baru ia sadari sangat manis. Tangannya yang memegang lembar tissue tersebut terdiam tak bergerak. Hanya bolamatanya saja yang sibuk memutar sana sini mengamati gerak-gerik Kibum dari saat-saat ia terbatuk sampai mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya sendiri. Rasanya kian hari sahabatnya ini kian mempesona.

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sepertinya saraf otaknya tidak terhubung dengan baik sampai-sampai dirinya bisa asal memikirkan sesuatu. Tissue yang tadinya ia ambil buru-buru diserahkannya pada Kibum dan hanya dibalas gumanan terima kasih dari Kibum. Kibum sendiri dapat merasakan sesuatu yang janggal pada namja yang ia sukai itu. Tingkah laku namja itu makin aneh.

.

"Siwon-oppa?"

.

Refleks Kibum dan Siwon mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Keduanya tampak terkejut mendapati sosok seorang yeoja berambut hitam panjang yang tengah berdiri tepat dihadapan mereka. "K-kau..." Kibum lebih kaget lagi dengan kedatangan sang yeoja. Apalagi ketika yeoja itu tersenyum dan menarik kursi dan duduk diseberang mereka.

Im Yoona –yeoja tadi mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menggoyangkannya semangat menyapa Kibum, "Annyeong Tuan roti. Kita bertemu lagi..."

Siwon hanya bisa melempar tatapan bingungnya pada Kibum dan yeoja yang ia sukai itu. "Kalian mengenal satu sama lain?" tanyanya.

"Kau masih ingat ceritaku ketika aku ditolong seorang namja di toko roti favoritku?" Siwon mengangguk kepalanya mantap. Tentu ia masih ingat akan cerita yeoja yang sudah ia sukai sejak lama ini. Persetan kalau yeoja ini sudah jadian dengan kakak kelas disekolahnya. Siwon tidak peduli.

"Dialah yang menolongku waktu itu..."

Dengan tatapan penuh keterkejutan, Siwon menatap Kibum dan Yoona bergantian. Sementara Kibum hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sedikit tersanjung dikatakan sudah menolong orang. Mendengarnya membuat perasaan namja manis ini membaik walau hanya sedikit.

"Ah! Iya..." Yoona tampak meraba tasnya. Wajah yeoja cantik ini entah kenapa tampak begitu berseri ketika mengeluarkan selembar sapu tangan dari tas tersebut. "Ini milikmu." ucapnya seraya mengulurkan sapu tangan tersebut kepada Kibum. Ragu-ragu, Kibum menerima sapu tangan yang diberikannya pada Yoona ketika yeoja itu menangis ketakutan.

"Namaku Im Yoona."

Kalau mau jujur, Kibum tidak berani berbicara lama-lama dengan yeoja cantik dihadapannya itu. Tentu saja karena takut Siwon kesal dan cemburu. Asal kalian tahu saja, namja tampan itu tipe yang sangat posesif. Ia tidak mau nantinya persahabatannya rusak begitu saja gara-gara kesalah-pahaman. Bukan mudah baginya untuk dekat dengan Siwon. Sepuluh tahun mereka saling mengenal, kedua namja manis dan tampan ini hanya dekat sekitar lima tahun terakhir ini.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sang yeoja sudah memperkenalkan diri. Sangat tidak mungkin bagi Kibum untuk mengacuhkan yeoja itu. Yang namanya yeoja itu kebanyakan mudah tersinggung dan Kim Kibum tidak ingin menyinggung perasaan siapapun. "Kim Kibum imnida."

Memang harus dipercaya kalau makhluk hidup berjenis yeoja itu sangat cerewet. Padahal niatnya Kibum hanya balas memperkenalkan diri sendiri dan _the end. _Itu saja. Namun Yoona malah mengajaknya berbicara begitu lama. Parahnya kini Siwon yang seolah terasingkan.

Choi Siwon hanya bisa memandang kesal pada sahabat dan yeoja yang disukainya itu. Yang terlebih dahulu disapa Yoona itu dirinya. Tapi kenapa akhirnya Kibum yang selalu diajak bicara dan bercanda riang. Rasanya ia seperti obat nyamuk bagi dua orang itu.

Dengan rasa cemburu yang menggebu-gebu, namja tampan ini kembalii mencicipi minumannya dari sedotan yang disediakan. Satu hal yang tidak diperjelas dari perasaannya. Entah ia cemburu karena yeoja yang disukainya dekat dengan Kibum. Ataukah karena Kim Kibum yang didekati Yoona. Hanya dirinya yang mengerti jawabannya.

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

HUWAAAAAA Mohon jangan timpuk Yieun wahai para Sibum Shipper sekalian yang baik.

Yieun tahu chapter ini jeleknya kebangetan. Soalnya jujur, Yieun payah dalam membuat fict patah hati begini #timpuked. Susah banget dapat feelnya. Apalagi updatenya lama ya =.="

Mian deh kalau ada kekurangan dalam fict ini *deepbow. Sekali lagi mohon jangan bunuh Yieun.

Oh ya! Ada pengumuman nih. Kemungkinan... kemungkinan aja yah- chapter depan Yieun updatenya lama. Soalnya Yieun susah dapat feel. Jadi Yieun mau lanjut yang lain dulu #alasan macam apa ini -_-. Dan kalau bisa –kalau bisa loh- Chapter depan Yieun bakal buat yang panjang. Gak kaya chapter ini yang pendeknya sependek rambut kangin #lho?

**Special Thanks to :**

diitactorlove | The | alia choi | dindaR | ShippoChan | Choco Vanila | tifafawookie | YeppoDevil19 | bumhanhyuk | Seo Shin Young | Choikyuhae | Ichigobumchan | Lee Shurri | 0704minnie | Fukuda-Kun | zakurafrezee | melly | leenahanwoo | RistaMbum | Oryzasativa | sweet haehyuk | diya | Lee HyoJoon | iruma-chan | the baby jongie | Snowysmiles | Gak punya akun

Mianhae kalau ada salah penulisan nama ataupun ada yang ketinggalan. Kalau ada protes aja ke Yieun -_-

Makasi yah buat yang uda review. Review kalian bikin Yieun tambah semangat nih #berapi-api #ditendang. Untuk Chapter ini dan chapter selanjutnya, Yieun harap masih ada yang mau review ya.

Dan buat silent readers sekalian. Ayo kita unjuk gigi melalui review anda semua. #boom duar duar. Pokoknya tunjukkan review anda aja deh XD Biar menambah semangat Yieun. Xixixi.

**Review review review **

* * *

Yok ikut Yieun masuk ke channel promosi dulu

**Enjoy my other fict**

**.**

_**My Ex My Husband**_

**.**

**Pair Yunjae**

**Genre Romance and also family**

Sekian channel promosi kita hari ini. Selamat siang pagi malam. Sampai jumpa *gaya reporter jadi-jadian.

Pay Pay #diculikChangmin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Genre ** : _Romance , Friendship_

**Rating ** : _T or T+?_

**Cast** : _Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon and others_

**Pairing**: _ Sibum _

**Disclaimer ** :_ The cast arenot mine but this story is purely mine_

**Warning** : _Male x Male. Typos bertebaran. OOC. Kacau balau. Judul ga nyambung dengan cerita. _

_Don't Like Don't Read. Okay? ^^_

**Attention : **This chapter's gonna be quite long . Please don't read it in hurry. Relax.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Earphone I Love You**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

.

Entah ini bisa disebut perkembangan atau bukan, Kibum tidak berani menyimpulkannya. Yang jelas, kini ia dan Siwon sedang ayik-asyiknya bermain game di sebuah game center yang baru saja dibuka sejak kemarin pagi. Harus ia akui, bermain game ternyata cukup menyenangkan. Selama ini ia jarang mengunjungi tempat seperti itu. Jadwal kegiatan sehari-harinya sudah cukup padat dengan kegiatan belajar dan menulis yang mendominasi.

Sama halnya dengan Kibum, Siwon juga sangat menikmati suasana bermain kali ini. Kalian tahu sendiri, statusnya sebagai putra satu-satunya seorang diplomat kaya dan cucu pemilik sekolah terbaik di kalangan Seoul membuatnya hampir tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki di game center. Semua macam barang atau permainan apapun yang ia inginkan selalu tersedia dirumah. Siwon tidak perlu bersusah payah memburunya diluar sana seperti kebanyakan murid SMA lain.

"Aku menang!" sorak Siwon mengepalkan kedua tangannya ke udara. Sementara Kibum –namja manis ini hanya melipat bibirnya kesal atas kekalahannya. Padahal dari awal, ia kira ia bisa memenangkan game duel ini dari Siwon yang notabenya jarang bermain game. Sayang, takdir berkata lain. Ia kalah telak dengan skor yang terpaut sangat jauh dari Siwon.

"Kau pasti bermain curang. Jangan-jangan mesin game ini sudah kau sabotase, Choi Siwon." Siwon mendelik tak suka. "Enak saja! Kau saja yang payah dalam bermain. Buktinya kita sudah bermain tiga kali di mesin yang berbeda tapi kau selalu kalah." ungkapnya sembari tersenyum mengejek.

Dengan bibir yang masih tertekuk kedalam, Kibum segera berbalik badan. Tanpa babibu lagi, namja yang masih tidak bisa menerima kekalahannya ini melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Siwon yang hanya bisa menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Ia jadi merasa seperti seorang namjachingu yang mengurus yeojachingunya yang sedang ngambek.

.

Yeojachingu?

.

Buka matamu lebih lebar Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum itu namja yang memiliki jakun dan dada rata sepertimu meskipun wajahnya memang manis mirip yeoja. Tapi bagaimanapun sekali lagi diulangi, Kibum itu namja tulen. Siwon pasti sudah gila memiliki presepsi seperti yang diatas.

Sadar dari lamunan singkatnya, Siwon berlari kecil keluar dari gedung game center ini. Niatnya ingin mengejar kembali langkah sang sahabat yang entah sudah terbang kemana-mana. Mungkin ini terdengar berlebihan karena nyatanya Kibum hanya sedang duduk dibangku luar game center.

.

"Oi!"

Satu panggilan namun Kibum sama sekali tidak mau menyahut. Dengan tampang cueknya ia malah hanya diam sambil mengarahkan bolamatanya melirik tak tentu arah. Hal ini sukses membuat Siwon menggeleng kepala ampun. Sahabatnya ini ada-ada saja. Kelakuannya dari dulu tidak berubah, tetap sama seperti anak kecil. Siwon saja sampai sudah kebal menghadapi segala ekspresi yang dikeluarkannya ketika cemberut.

Siwon duduk tepat disebelah Kibum dan langsung menarik daun telinga sahabatnya ini. Sabar dulu, ia bukan bermaksud melukai sahabatnya. Hanya menjalani metode yang sudah biasa ia lakukan untuk melelehkan mood jelek Kibum. "Sakit, pabbo!" rintih Kibum.

.

"Aku tidak akan melepasnya sebelum kau mau berhenti ngambek."

.

"Iya…iya, ampun. Lepaskan telingaku!"

.

Sudah dibilang bukan, metode seperti ini sangat ampuh. Kibum mencibir pelan ketika Siwon sudah melepas tarikan yang bisa dibilang sebagai jeweran itu. Namja manis ini kemudian beralih mengusap telinganya yang masih terasa sedikit sakit. Tenaga kuda liar ini mengerikan sekali.

"Ayo pulang, ini sudah sore. Bisa-bisa aku dibunuh orangtuamu jika tidak mengembalikanmu." canda Siwon. Kibum mendengus, apanya yang dibunuh? Kibum pulang atau tidak pun, orangtuanya tidak akan sadar sangkin sibuknya bertengkar. Beginilah pemikiran Kibum.

Inilah detik-detik yang paling tidak disukai Kibum. Detik-detik dimana ia harus pulang ke rumah yang baginya sangat tidak nyaman itu. Senang atau tidak senang ia juga tetap harus pulang, tidak mungkin ia menumpang di toko roti Junsu seperti biasanya. Ini sudah terlalu sore. Toko roti Junsu pasti sudah ditutup dan Junsu sendiri juga pasti sudah pulang ke apartemen tempat keluarga kecilnya tinggal. Langit saja juga telah berubah warna menjadi jingga. Paling tidak, sebentar lagi akan kembali berubah warna menjadi biru gelap.

.

"Kajja, aku akan mengantarmu sampai halte bus."

.

Seperti inilah akhirnya Kibum, berjalan berdampingan dengan Siwon menuju halte. Sebenarnya, Kibum malas sekali kalau memikirkan soal rumah. Tapi rasa itu cukup terobati dengan Siwon yang begitu baik mau mengantarnya pulang. Setidaknya itu berarti Siwon masih mempedulikannya meski hanya sekedar mengantarnya sampai halte. Catat, rumah Siwon berlawanan arah dengan halte pemberhentian bus yang mereka tuju. Agaknya Kim Kibum merasa sedikit tersentuh.

.

"Hei, Kibum."

.

"Hng?"

.

"Kau punya seseorang yang kau suka?" tanya Siwon. Diam sejenak, Kibum menoleh terkejut pada namja tinggi disebelahnya. Heran juga kenapa namja itu bisa menanyakan hal se-berbahaya ini.

Kibum menerawang kedepan, menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya cepat. "Tentu. Setiap orang juga punya orang yang disukai." lirih Kibum. Kau yang harus bertanggung jawab Siwon, kini dada Kibum kembali berdenyut nyeri. Padahal tadinya ia sempat melupakan kenyataan bahwa ia menyukai orang yang tak akan membalasnya. Tapi sialnya Siwon malah seolah mengungkitnya kembali. Sungguh, namja tampan bermarga Choi itu tidak peka sedikitpun.

"Boleh kutahu siapa yeoja itu?"

.

"Kau sudah lupa kalau aku ini gay?"

.

"Ah! Maaf aku lupa. Jadi, siapa namja itu?"

.

Ingin sekali Kibum menjawab 'Choi Siwon' dengan suara lantang dan senyum yang merekah bahagia. Sayang sekali itu tidak mungkin. Sangat tidak mungkin. Bisa saja ia berakhir bukan hanya menangis patah hati, tapi ditambah tangisan kehilangan hubungan persahabatan dengan orang yang disukai. Kibum tidak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana jadinya dirinya jika ini benar sampai terjadi.

"Seseorang yang tidak kau kenal. Yang jelas dia namja yang manis dan cocok dijadikan uke." Pintar sekali kau berbohong, Kim Kibum. Mungkin pengaruh dari pekerjaanmu sebagai penulis yang ahli dalam mengarang ini itu. Tak heran Siwon malah percaya, "Namja sepertimu mencari uke? Kusarankan lebih baik kau mencari yang berstatus seme saja."

.

"Karena wajahmu terlalu manis untuk dijadikan seme."

.

_**Deg…**_

.

Ingin sekali rasanya Kibum menyumpal bibir joker Siwon dengan apapun yang bisa mencegah namja tampan itu berbicara. Jantung Kibum sudah berhasil berdetak dua kali lebih kencang dari batas normalnya akibat kata-kata manis Siwon. Kaki-kakinya terasa lemas bahkan hanya untuk menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Rasanya namja tampan bermarga Choi itu seperti memberi harapan baginya untuk tetap mempertahankan perasaan cinta mendalamnya. Padahal bagi Kibum, itu hanya merupakan harapan kosong.

"Lihat saja. Kalau aku berhasil mendapatkan uke, orang pertama yang akan kutunjukkan padanya adalah kau." balas Kibum. Siwon hanya tertawa-tawa melihat tingkah Kibum yang baginya sangat menggemaskan itu. Yang benar saja tipe seperti Kibum mendapat uke. Tidak dijadikan uke orang lain saja ia sudah boleh bersyukur.

Kesal, Kibum menyikut perut Siwon keras, "Diam!"

Beberapa detik lamanya diperlukan Siwon untuk berusaha menahan tawanya. "Kudoakan semoga kau cepat mendapat seme yang baik." ledeknya berhasil membuahkan satu lagi sikutan yang lebih tajam, lebih tepat sasaran dan tentu saja lebih nikmat rasa sakitnya. Salah sendiri mendoakan hal yang tidak-tidak. Jelas-jelas Kibum berucap –bohong- bahwa ia ingin mendapat uke, sementara Siwon malah mendoakannya mendapatkan seme.

.

"Sudah sampai…"

Sungguh tak terasa, kini kedua namja tampan dan manis itu sudah tiba di tempat tujuan. Halte bus. Dan ini juga akan menjadi tanda perpisahan untuk hari ini. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku." Kibum tersenyum tulus. Sesaat tadi ia merasa seperti seorang yeoja yang baru diantar oleh namjachingunya. Sudah! Sudah! Enyahlah fantasi liar itu. Kibum itu namja dan Siwon itu bukan namjachingu-nya.

"Hati-hatilah saat jalan kaki ke rumah nanti." ucap Siwon seraya mengacak gemas rambut Kibum. Setelahnya, namja bermarga Choi ini segera membalik tubuhnya, berjalan menjauh agar bisa cepat-cepat pulang ke rumahnya yang nyaman. Sepertinya hari ini saraf Siwon memang sedikit miring, bisa pulang dijemput supir pribadinya, ia malah memilih berjalan kaki sejauh ini hanya demi mengantar Kibum. Namja tampan ini tampaknya sudah harus berhati-hati dengan pesona Kibum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kriett…**_

.

Sesaat setelah Kibum membuka pintu masuk kediamannya, namja manisi ini terlihat mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Biasanya jam berapapun ia pulang, suara ribut-ribut pertengkaran orangtuanya itu pasti selalu terdengar. Namun, kali ini kediamannya terkesan berbeda. Sungguh sunyi dan senyap. Jauh sekali dari kata ribut dan mengganggu ketenangan. Hanya ada suara dentingan gelas kaca yang samar-samar terdengar dari ruang keluarga rumahnya. Mungkin saja itu suara tamu yang sedang menikmati minuman yang dihidangkan.

Tak mau ambil pusing, Kibum langsung berjongkok membuka sepatunya. Lebih baik ia cepat-cepat masuk kamar dan belajar. Sepulang tamunya nanti, ia jamin ayah ibunya akan kembali bertengkar. Lagipula ujian tengah semester juga sudah dekat, Kibum sudah boleh memulai acara belajarnya. Atau kalau ia merasa sedang malas belajar, ia bisa melanjutkan karangan novel romannya.

.

"Kau sudah pulang Kibum?"

.

Kibum yang sudah bingung semakin bingung lagi melihat kehadiran kakak laki-lakinya dan sang suami – Junsu dan Yoochun. Bukan hanya itu saja, ia juga bisa melihat sepasang yeoja dan namja asing yang terlihat duduk terpisah di ruang keluarga kediamannya. Sang yeoja disebelah ayahnya. Sang namja disebelah ibunya.

Menyadari raut bingung sang adik, Junsu-lah yang pertama kali bergerak. "Duduklah dulu, Bummie." pintanya lembut. Kibum bukan anak yang bodoh. Dari nada pinta Junsu saja ia sudah bisa menangkap ada sesuatu yang tidak beres disini. Jangan bilang itu ulah orangtuanya lagi.

Ragu-ragu, Kibum mengistirahatkan bokongnya tepat disebelah Junsu. Tatapan bolamata dinginnya tidak lepas dari sosok kedua orangtuanya dan dua orang asing berbeda jenis kelamin tadi. Otak cerdasnya semakin menguatkan firasat buruknya dengan gerak-gerik orang asing itu.

Tidak mungkin mereka merupakan pengacara orangtuanya. Memang, ayah dan ibunya sudah sering gonta-ganti pengacara. Tapi tetap saja, Kibum sangat yakin bahwa dua namja dan yeoja tadi bukan berprofesi demikian. Pakaian santai mereka membuktikannya. Dan lagi, keduanya sama sekali tidak membawa berkas hukum apapun.

"Appa dan eomma ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu." Sang ayah tampak tersenyum. Namun dimata Kibum, senyum itu memiliki maksud tersendiri.

Kibum memilih diam, membiarkan sosok ayahnya menyelesaikan ucapannya. Ia hanya duduk tegak dengan tampang acuh tak acuh yang sudah biasa ia keluarkan setiap berhadapan dengan ayah dan ibunya. Wajahnya memang bisa dibilang cuek, tapi tidak dengan hatinya. Batinnya meronta-ronta mengeluarkan jutaan tanda tanya seputar keadaan Junsu. Pasalnya namja imut itu terlihat langsung mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya ketika sang ayah mulai angkat suara. Terlebih lagi Yoochun seperti sedang menenangkannya dengan mengusap punggungnya pelan.

"Setelah bercerai nanti, appa dan eomma berniat menikah lagi dengan orang lain." umum sang ayah kemudian beralih menggenggam tangan yeoja disebelahnya. Begitu pula dengan sang ibu.

Tidak banyak kata yang bisa dikeluarkan Kibum. Bahkan ia sampai terdiam membeku mendengar penuturan ayahnya. Tidak, dia bukan terdiam karena sedih. Buat apa ia sedih mendengar kabar seperti ini. Bukankah dari dulu Kibum memang selalu berharap orangtuanya cepat bercerai? Seharusnya ia malah bersyukur.

Hanya saja, entah kenapa rasanya Kibum begitu jijik akan namja dan yeoja yang merupakan orangtua biologisnya tersebut. Ini memang terdengar sangat kurang ajar. Tapi jika orangtua kalian yang seperti ini, bisakah kalian menerima semuanya tanpa rasa lain. Sekalipun orangtuamu memilih langsung menikah dengan orang lain setelah bercerai sekiranya seminggu lagi nanti.

"Jadi, apa hubungannya denganku?" Namja dan yeoja yang merupakan calon istri dan suami ayah ibunya kelak tampak terkejut mendengar nada sinis yang terkandung dalam rangkaian kata-kata Kibum. Anak bermarga Kim itu terdengar begitu keras dan teguh. Jarang-jarang ada anak yang bisa berlaku seperti ini jika mendengar pengumuman menikah dari orangtuanya.

Ibu Kibum menghela nafas berat. Sudah bisa ia prediksikan respon Kibum. Bagaimanapun ia yeoja yang mengandung dan melahirkan Kibum. Jalan pikiran Kibum, ia mengerti semuanya.

"Kami hanya ingin mengajakmu tinggal bersama. Untuk seminggu ini, kami harap kau mau tinggal dirumah ini bersama appa-mu dan yeojachingunya. Aku akan pindah keluar bersama namjachinguku. Setelah kami bercerai, kau sudah bebas menjalani hidupmu sesuai yang sudah kau susun."

"Cih…" Kibum mendecih. "Tinggal dengan kalian dan membiarkanku mendengar desahan kalian ketika bercinta tiap malam?" sindir Kibum menusuk. "Jangan harap! Lebih baik aku tinggal di kolong jembatan."

Empat namja dan yeoja yang sudah cukup berusia itu tampak terkejut mendengar makian vulgar Kibum. Bahkan Junsu sampai terlonjak kaget mendengarnya. Tapi apa daya, mereka hanya bisa menyaksikan Kibum dari selesai ia memaki sampai detik-detik ia naik ke kamarnya dan membanting keras pintunya. Mereka sempat terdiam beberapa menit, duduk canggung dengan berbagai emosi yang berkecamuk di dada. Orang luar tidak akan ada yang bisa mengerti akan masalah keluarga ini. Semuanya terlalu rumit.

Junsu bangkit dari duduknya. Berniat mencari sang adik yang ia yakini sangat terpukul. Ia tumbuh besar bersama Kibum dan cukup paham akan kepribadian sang adik. Walau bibir merah Kibum melempar makian tidak sopan, Junsu tahu jelas bagaimana perasaan namja manis itu. Kibum itu tipe anak yang suka memendam semuanya sendiri.

Dengan langkah lemas, Junsu menaiki anak-anak tangga dengan diikuti Yoochun dari belakang. Antisipasi kalau tiba-tiba istrinya itu tergelincir sangkin lemas dan terkejutnya. Bahkan Junsu sudah tidak berniat berbalik untuk menatap orangtuanya lagi. Yoochun sendiri -namja tampan beranak satu ini menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh pada ayah dan ibu mertuanya sembari menghela nafas berat.

.

"Appa, eomma, kalian keterlaluan…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Blam…**_

.

Kibum membanting pintunya kuat-kuat. Tepat pada saat daun pintu kamarnya sudah tertutup rapat, airmatanya akhirnya mengalir keluar. Sebenci apapun dan sejijik apapun ia pada ayah ibunya, tentu saja ia sakit hati. Ingin rasanya ia mengatur ulang program di kepala orangtuanya. Otak mereka pasti sudah rusak terganjal sesuatu. Seenaknya saja mereka mengumumkan akan menikah bahkan saat masih belum resmi bercerai. Sampai-sampai nekat meminta Kibum tinggal sementara bersama pasangan ayahnya pula. Kalau tidak kelewatan, apa lagi namanya?

Airmata sialan, berhentilah mengalir. Kibum jadi merasa lemah saat ini. "Dasar cengeng!" rutuknya pada diri sendiri. Hari ini sungguh sangat menyesakkan bagi Kibum. Padahal siang tadi ia sudah begitu senang bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Siwon. Pulang sampai dirumah, ia langsung dihempaskan ke jurang penuh kepahitan ayah dan ibunya.

Seharusnya kalau tahu masalah akan jadi seperti ini, akan lebih bagus kalau Kibum bunuh diri saja dari dulu. Perih yang terasa akibat goresan benda tajam pada urat nadinya setidaknya tidak akan membuat ia sesulit sekarang.

Masih dengan airmata yang tak berhenti mengalir, Kibum menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas kasur. Berkali-kali bibirnya melempar makian kepada dirinya sendiri. Mengutuk betapa cengengnya ia hidup sebagai seorang namja. Meskipun ia gay dan lebih cocok dijadikan seorang uke, bukan berarti ia boleh secengeng ini. Ia jadi merasa seperti yeoja.

.

_**Kriett…**_

.

Kibum cepat-cepat membalik tubuhnya, berbaring menyamping dengan wajah yang ia tutupi dengan bantal ketika mendengar suara derit pintu kamarnya. Ia tidak peduli lagi siapa yang masuk ke kamarnya, pokoknya tidak ada yang boleh melihatnya menangis. Itu saja, titik.

.

"Bummie-ah…"

Percuma Junsu, mau dipanggil berapa kalipun adikmu yang keras pendirian ini tidak akan mau mengubrismu. "Kibummie…" panggilnya sekali lagi. Dan kali ini tampaknya sedikit membuahkan hasil karena kepala Kibum sedikit bergerak. Samar-samar Junsu bisa mendengar isakan tangis Kibum yang memilukan. Perasaan adiknya pasti lebih buruk daripada perasaannya sendiri.

Kibum tiba-tiba saja bangkit dan menghambur memeluk sosok kakaknya erat. Nyaris membuat Junsu jatuh kebelakang jika Yoochun tidak segera menahan punggungnya. Saat ini tubuh Junsu masih sangat lemas karena _shocked_.

"Aku –hiks- tidak tahan lagi, hyung –hiks-."

"Biarkan –hiks- aku tinggal bersama –hiks- bersama hyung. Hanya –hiks- sementara saja –hiks- hyung, jebal…urghh." isak Kibum dalam pelukannya. Kepalanya ia benamkan sedalamnya pada dada Junsu. Hendak mencari kembali ketenangan yang tadinya sudah dirusak dengan meresapi belaian lembut sang kakak pada surai hitamnya.

Jangankan Junsu, Yoochun saja merasa sangat iba melihat nasib Kibum. Kasihan sekali ia harus bersabar menahan diri mendengar ayah dan ibunya bertengkar dan akhirnya dipaku dengan kenyataan menyakitkan ini. Adik istrinya itu masih terlalu muda untuk hidup dalam lingkaran penderitaan yang dibuat orangtua tak bertanggung jawab mereka sendiri.

"Apapun caranya, malam ini juga Kibummie harus keluar dari rumah ini." ucap Yoochun tegas. Kesabarannya sudah habis untuk berdiam diri. Kali ini ia harus berguna sebagai sosok seorang kakak ipar, "Berkemaslah Kibum. Mulai malam ini kau tinggal bersama kami. Kelakuan appa dan eomma sudah tidak bisa ditoleri lagi."

"Sudah, Bummie. Berhenti menangis, ne?" bujuk Junsu. Perlahan-lahan ia melepas pelukan adiknya dan segera menghapus bekas airmata Kibum, "Kajja, kita berkemas."

Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya. Namja manis ini kemudian menatap kakak kandung dan kakak iparnya bergantian. Untunglah ia masih memiliki keluarga yang menyayanginya. Ia cukup bersyukur untuk ini. "Mianhae, aku akan merepotkan kalian."

"Ani, kau sama sekali tidak merepotkan kami, Kibummie. Tetap disini juga bukan solusi yang baik." tutur Yoochun sembari menepuk kepala Kibum halus.

.

"Gomawo hyung, Yoochun-hyung."

**.**

**.**

_**Earphone I Love You**_

**.**

**.**

**Next day. SM High School, Seoul.**

.

Seperti biasa, Kibum tetap berangkat ke sekolah. Keluarganya memang sedang bermasalah, tapi bukan berarti ia boleh sesuka hatinya membolos. Lagipula agaknya ia sudah sedikit tenang setelah dihibur keluarga kecil kakaknya itu. Apalagi Changmin, namja kecil itu paling semangat menunjukkan aksi konyolnya untuk membuat Kibum tersenyum lagi.

Tentu saja orang pertama yang menghampirinya ketika sampai di sekolah adalah Sungmin. Katanya ia sudah mendengar kabar tentang orangtua Kibum dari ibunya. Dan namjachingu Cho Kyuhyun yang satu itu tidak akan pernah bisa diam jika sudah menyangkut Kibum. Bibir sensualnya tak akan henti-hentinya melempar berbagai macam pertanyaan khas orang khawatir pada Kibum. Tidak masalah, Kibum tidak merasa terganggu dengan semua tingkah heboh Sungmin. Paling tidak, itu tandanya masih ada orang lain yang mempedulikannya selain keluarga kecil Junsu.

"Aish… jinjja! Ahjumma dan ahjusshi pasti sudah gila." gerutu Sungmin. Namja imut ini langsung menepuk dahinya stress sembari menggelengkan kepalanya ampun.

Sama persis seperti pagi sebelumnya, Kibum kembali mencubit pipi bulat Sungmin, "Sudah kubilang tidak udah khawatir denganku, Minnie." Sungmin mendelik kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan segera berkacak pinggang, "Yak! Kim Kibum! Aku hampir tidak tidur semalaman gara-gara kabar itu kau tahu." Bahkan perhatian namja satu kelas yang sudah teralih pada pose Sungmin –yang bagi mereka sangat imut itu- tidak lagi dihiraukannya.

Kibum menangkupkan tangannya didepan wajah. Hendak meminta pengampunan dosa atas omelan Sungmin yang tiada hentinya itu. Pantas saja si setan Cho Kyuhyun takut dengan kelinci imut seperti Sungmin. Ternyata kalau marah ia mengerikan juga. Apalagi ceramahnya yang panjangnya hampir menyaingi panjang gerbong kereta api itu.

Puas berkhotbah, Sungmin akhirnya kembali duduk. Namun wajahnya tetap saja tidak menampakkan raut santai. "Aigoo~ Minnie-ah. Kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi, aku sudah pindah keluar ke tempat Junsu-hyung. Aku akan tinggal sementara bersamanya." jelas Kibum lagi-lagi mencolek pipi Sungmin dan sesekali mencubitinya gemas.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak sedang berbohong? Kalau sampai kau berbohong, bibirmu yang akan kupanggang."

"Yak! Kenapa kau galak sekali hari ini, Minnie?" protes Kibum yang sontak mendapat jitakan dari Sungmin. "Aku galak karena peduli padamu, pabbo!" Kibum tersenyum menanggapinya. Bukan hanya senyum biasa, tapi senyum khas yang selalu digunakannya khusus pada Sungmin. Lebih menjurus ke senyum khas anak balita mungkin.

.

"Kibum-ssi..."

Kibum berbalik menghadap Ryeowook –teman sekelasnya yang menyebut namanya tadi- dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya, "Ada apa, Ryeowook-ssi?"

"Ada seorang yeoja yang menitipkan ini untukmu." jawab Ryeowook seraya mengulurkan sebuah amplop putih kepada Kibum. Terkejut, Kibum membulatkan matanya sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Aku?"

"Ne. Yeoja itu bilang ia mengenalmu."

Ragu-ragu, Kibum menerima amplop tersebut dan menggumankan terima kasih. Ini terbilang langkah, belum sekalipun ada seorang yeoja yang berani memberi surat kepada Kibum. Mau itu surat cinta, surat laporan, surat sahabat. Tidak ada satupun.

Sungmin ikut penasaran, ditoel-toelnya pundak Kibum cepat membuat fokus Kibum yang sempat teralih tadi kembali padanya. "Surat dari siapa?" tanyanya ingin tahu.

Kibum hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak tahu. Sedetik setelahnya, ia segera merobek segel amplop dan mengeluarkan kertas putih dari dalamnya. Sambil mencermati kalimat-kalimat yang tertulis diatas kertas tersebut, ia melafalkannya keluar dengan suara yang cukup kecil. Hanya bisa didengar oleh Sungmin dan dirinya sendiri.

"Pulang sekolah nanti, tunggu aku di depan gerbang sekolahmu. Ada hal yang penting yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Dari, Im Yoona."

Oke… ini pasti sudah kiamat. Seorang Im Yoona yang notabenya merupakan yeoja paling populer dikalangan sekolah yeoja itu sendiri mengiriminya surat. Meskipun bukan pernyataan cinta dan sejenisnya, ini juga terbilang mengejutkan. Jarang-jarang Yoona mau berhubungan dengan namja sekolah lain selain Siwon dan keluarganya sendiri.

"Siapa itu Im Yoona?" Mengernyitkan dahinya, Sungmin kembali menanyai Kibum. "Hanya seorang teman yeoja yang baru kukenal." jelas Kibum sambil memasukkan kembali surat tadi kedalam amplopnya.

.

"Benarkah?"

.

"Tentu saja. Dia hanya seorang teman."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kalian harus mempercayai kata-kata pepatah bahwa waktu itu cepat berlalu tiap detiknya. Sekarang saja, SM High School sudah berada pada pelajaran terakhir mereka hari ini. Setidaknya satu menit lagi lonceng tanda sekolah berakhir akan berbunyi. Ah! Tidak. Bel bahkan sudah berbunyi nol koma satu detik yang lalu.

Murid-murid sekolah khusus namja ini berhamburan keluar kelas. Ada yang berjalan santai dan ada juga yang berlari-larian. Dari wajah siswa-siswa tersebut, raut kebahagiaan yang kental terpancar jelas. Setelah berjam-jam berada di sekolah, akhirnya mereka bisa cepat-cepat pulang dan mengistirahatkan diri.

Berbeda dari murid lain yang bisa langsung bebas pulang ke rumah, Kibum masih harus menemui Yoona sesuai permintaan sang yeoja yang tertera pada surat yang diterimanya tadi pagi. Sebenarnya, Kibum bisa saja langsung pulang secara diam-diam. Tapi ia masih punya tata krama untuk tetap menepati janji temunya. Meskipun kalau dipikir-pikir, ini bukan termasuk janji temu.

.

"Yoona-ssi?"

.

Untunglah Kibum tidak perlu menunggu kedatangan yeoja cantik itu lagi. Sebelum mencapai gerbang saja, Kibum sudah dapat melihat keberadaan Yoona yang sedang menebar senyum manis ke arahnya. Berterima kasihlah pada dewa-dewi karena orang yang ingin ditemui Yoona – Kim Kibum itu bersekolah di sekolah khusus namja yang mayoritas muridnya penyuka sesama namja. Dengan begitu ia tidak perlu dijadikan objek yang diperhatikan dengan tatapan liar seperti di sekolahnya sendiri.

Sambil membalas senyum Yoona, Kibum menghampiri sang yeoja. "Kau sudah menunggu lama, Yoona-ssi?" tanyanya sopan. Yoona menggeleng kepalanya tanda tidak. Masih dengan senyum sejuta pesonanya, Yoona segera menarik Kibum menjauh, "Aku ingin bicara denganmu, Kibum-oppa. Tapi tidak disini."

Kibum hanya menurut ditarik kesana-kemari oleh yeoja dari sekolah lain yang baru dikenalnya itu. Katanya ada hal penting yang hendak dibicarakan, wajar kalau Yoona mencari tempat dengan privasi yang lebih tinggi. Seperti danau dibelakang gedung teater lama misalnya. Orang-orang tidak berani mengunjungi tempat itu. Dengar-dengar, ada sesuatu yang horror ditempat itu mengingat gedung teater tersebut sudah tidak dipakai puluhan tahun lamanya. Tapi Kibum sedikitpun tidak takut. Ia hanya berusaha berpikiran logis. Dan hal-hal horror sama sekali tidak ada dalam logika.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Yoona-ssi?" Yoona menarik nafas panjang-panjang dan menghembuskannya pelan. Otak Kibum dengan cepat dapat mencerna bahwa gadis ini sedang gugup. Entah apa yang akan dibicarakan yeoja ini sampai membuatnya harus berkeringat dingin –akibat dari gugup berlebihan.

.

"Aku tahu ini sangat cepat. Aku bahkan baru mengenal oppa tidak sampai dua hari."

"Tapi aku suka padamu, Kibum-oppa. Kuharap kau mau menjadi namjachingu-ku."

.

Demi _earphone _kesayangan Kibum, kalau sampai Siwon mendengar pernyataan ini, riwayat Kibum akan tamat sampai disini saja. "M-mwo?" Kibum tampak terkejut. Pokoknya ia harus memastikan maksud sebenarnya dari yeoja itu. Mana tahu Kibum hanya salah dengar atau sejenisnya.

Yoona menundukkan kepalanya malu-malu, "Sebenarnya sejak oppa menolongku waktu itu, aku sudah suka pada oppa. Bisa dibilang ini cinta pada pandangan pertama."

Dan yang bisa dilakukan Kibum saat ini hanyalah mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya. Ini pilihan sulit. Kalau disuruh menolak Yoona, harus Kibum akui ia sedikit tidak tega. Yeoja ini tergolong yeoja yang baik, ia pasti berdosa jika sampai membuatnya patah hati. Tapi kalau menerima juga tidak mungkin dilakukan Kibum. Jangan lupakan kalau Kibum itu gay. Terlebih lagi ia sudah punya namja yang disukai, walaupun nyatanya namja yang disukainya malah menyimpan perasaan khusus untuk Yoona.

Suasana dibiarkan hening tanpa suara untuk beberapa saat kedepan. Kibum masih sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya sementara Yoona berusaha keras menetralkan detak jantungnya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia takut ditolak. Ini pertama kalinya ia berani mengungkapkan perasaan pada seorang namja. Biasanya selama ini selalu dirinya yang dikejar-kejar.

"I-itu...a-aku…" Ucapan Kibum yang terbata-bata malah semakin membuat Yoona ingin pingsan sangkin takutnya. Sayang, Yoona harus menelan bulat-bulat harapannya memiliki Kibum ketika namja manis ini membungkuk dalam sembari berucap, "Mian… aku tidak bisa."

Airmata patah hati Yoona nyaris saja menetes mendengar jawaban Kibum. "Apa aku tidak punya kesempatan sedikitpun, oppa?"

"Kau yeoja yang baik, Yoona-ssi. Aku hanya tidak ingin melukaimu dengan menerima perasaanmu sementara aku ini tidak bisa menyukai yeoja."

"Tidak bisa menyukai yeoja?" ulang Yoona. Yeoja cantik ini sedikit menengadahkan kepalanya, memandang terkejut pada Kibum yang hanya bisa tersenyum miris. "Oppa… gay?" Anggukan kepala dari Kibum cukup membuat Yoona terdiam.

Kasihan sekali dirinya harus menyukai seorang namja yang juga menyukai sesama jenisnya. Tidak. Yoona tidak merasa jijik ataupun geli. Baginya cinta itu hal yang murni dan datang sendiri. Siapapun berhak memiliki perasaan suci bernama cinta tersebut, sekalipun itu terhadap seseorang yang satu jenis kelamin denganmu. Hanya saja, saat ini Yoona merasa –sudahlah, ia juga tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya.

"Sekali lagi mianhae. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, kita bisa tetap berteman." ucap Kibum sedikit ragu.

Tentu saja ia merasa bersalah telah menolak Yoona. Tapi pikiran dan perasaannya menyatu dan memerintahkannya demikian. Lagipula ini bisa dibilang untuk kebaikan kedua pihak. Jika Kibum nekat menjalin hubungan dengan Im Yoona, ia takut pada akhirnya ia yang akan menyakiti yeoja itu. Bukan hanya itu saja, persahabatannya dengan Siwon juga dipastikan kandas setelahnya.

Yoona mengedip-ngedipkan kelopak matanya cepat, guna menghalang bulir-bulir bening yang sudah siap luncur kapan saja. Seharusnya ia sudah bisa bersyukur masih diajak berteman dengan Kibum. "Aku mengerti. Jadi teman saja pun sudah cukup untukku." ungkapnya sembari tersenyum pilu.

"Kibum-oppa. Bolehkah aku meminta satu hal padamu?"

.

"Ne?"

.

"Bolehkan aku memelukmu untuk terakhir kalinya?" Kibum membulatkan bolamatanya lebar-lebar. Namun sedetik kemudian ia segera sadar, inilah permintaan terakhir dari yeoja ini. Setelah ini, mereka hanya akan menjadi teman biasa yang tidak akan bisa bebas saling peluk-memeluk. Anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maaf Kibum sudah membuat Yoona putus cinta.

Yoona tersenyum lega melihat Kibum yang merentangkan tangannya sedikit lebar sembari memasang killer smilenya. Tak ingin menghabiskan waktu, yeoja bermarga Im ini kemudian segera mendekat memeluk Kibum. Berusaha keras mencari kehangatan cinta yang selalu ingin ia temukan dari Kibum. Sayang, cinta namja manis itu bukan untuk dirinya.

Sudahlah. Jadi teman juga tidak ada salahnya. Paling tidak hubungan mereka tidak akan lebih buruk dari orang yang tidak saling mengenal.

.

"Semoga kau bahagia dengan namja yang kau sukai, oppa."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Apartemen Park, Seoul. **

.

Puas dikejutkan dengan pernyataan cinta dari Yoona, Kibum harus kembali terkena serangan jantung mendadak ketika ia menginjakkan kakinya di apartemen keluarga kecil kakak laki-lakinya –Junsu. Pasalnya, saat ini ia bisa melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri sosok Siwon yang sedang bermain dengan Changmin di atas karpet ruang tengah. Dan lagi, sejak kapan Siwon tahu ia pindah keluar dari kediaman utamanya?

Menarik-hembuskan nafas beberapa kali, barulah Kibum berani kembali melewati daerah ruang tengah. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kibum. Siwon menghentikan acara main-bermainnya dengan Changmin, beralih menatap Kibum dan menebar senyum mempesonanya. Sadar tidak sadar, ia sudah berhasil membuat Kibum menahan nafas gugup.

"Hari ini malam tahun baru, aku ingin mengajakmu keluar." jawab Siwon seraya bangkit dari duduknya. Namja tampan ini kemudian segera mendorong punggung Kibum yang masih mematung mendengar ajakannya, "Cepat ganti pakaianmu, aku sudah minta izin pada Junsu-hyung."

.

.

.

Butuh hampir tigapuluh menit Siwon menunggu Kibum bersiap-siap. Maklum, namja manis itu sempat pergi mandi. Menurutnya, bau badannya saat ini sungguh tidak elit. Akan sangat memalukan kalau sampai hidung Siwon mencium aromanya. Penampilan Kibum kali ini juga sangat simple. Hanya memakai kaos hoodie tanpa lengan berwarna abu-abu rokok dan celana cream selutut. Malas ia berpakaian yang aneh-aneh. Lagipula Siwon juga tidak memprotes gayanya yang sangat, sangat, sangat sederhana ini.

Seperti yang Junsu perintahkan saat Siwon meminta izin darinya, Changmin terlebih dahulu diantarkan ke toko roti tempat Junsu berada. Adalah hal yang tabu bagi mereka untuk meninggalkan Changmin kecil sendirian didalam apartemen. Junsu bersumpah akan bunuh diri kalau sesuatu yang buruk menimpa harta karunnya ini.

Sehabis melaksanakan kewajiban mengantar Changmin, barulah Siwon dan Kibum memulai perjalanan mereka. Jalan yang mereka lalui semuanya tampak sepi namun terkesan tenang luar biasa. Tidak ada satupun pemukiman penduduk yang dibangun disana. Kibum berani menjamin pasti udara di daerah ini bebas dari polusi. Tapi kalau mau jujur, Kibum sama sekali tidak mengenal tempat ini.

"Kau mau menculikku, eoh?" tanya Kibum sarkastik. Memang, kalau dicerna lebih dalam, Kim Kibum ini seperti diculik oleh seorang penculik tampan yang pesonanya itu bahkan melebihi idola-idola muda yang terkenal pada abad ini. Pasalnya, hampir satu jam ia duduk diam didalam mobil, hampir satu jam juga ia tidak tahu akan dibawa kemana oleh Choi Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum tipis, "Kujamin kau yang akan merengek tidak mau pulang setibanya kita di tujuan."

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan akhirnya dua namja manis dan tampan ini tiba pada tempat tujuan mereka. Setelah memarkir mobilnya diatas hamparan pasir yang menyebar luas, Siwon membuka pintu mobilnya dan segera keluar diikuti oleh Kibum. Ternyata kali ini pantai. Pantas saja Siwon dengan percaya dirinya seolah mengatakan bahwa Kibum akan menyukai tempat yang menjadi sasaran mereka. Dari kecil sampai sekarang, Kibum memang sangat hobi mengunjungi pantai.

"Sudah kubilangkan, kau pasti akan suka dengan tempat ini." ucap Siwon sembari melirik wajah Kibum yang terlihat menampakkan tingkat antusias yang tinggi. Sedetik kemudian, dengan penuh semangat Kibum langsung melepas sepatunya dan berlari menerjang ombak. Bahkan Siwon hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihatnya. Sesegera mungkin ia melepas properti miliknya yang mungkin rusak terkena air –seperti ponsel, menyimpannya didalam mobil dan cepat-cepat bergabung dengan Kibum.

Dua pasang sepatu milik si manis dan si tampan ini berjejer berantakkan disamping mobil Siwon. Mau dicuri pun mereka sudah tidak peduli lagi. Yang terpenting bagi keduanya saat ini hanyalah menikmati kencangnya arus ombak yang menyapu tubuh mereka sampai basah kuyub. Sesekali keduanya saling mencipratkan air laut satu sama lain. Mirip seperti pasangan kekasih yang sedang kencan di pantai.

Puas dengan arus ombak, keduanya berakhir naik kembali ke tepi pantai, duduk dihamparan pasir dengan dada yang bergerak-gerak kencang karena lelah. Senyuman bahagia tak luput dari bibir Kibum. Begitu juga dengan Siwon. Keren juga mengunjungi pantai beberapa jam sebelum tahun baru dimulai.

"Hei! Bagaimana kalau kita sedikit bermain?" Kibum menautkan alisnya bingung. "Bermain apa?" tanya Kibum memutar kepalanya menghadap Siwon.

Selepas memutar kepalanya, Kibum langsung berhadapan dengan manik Siwon yang selalu berhasil menghipnotisnya. Entah memang nasib atau disengaja, jarak mereka yang terbilang sangat dekat, berhasil menambah kegugupan Kibum. Bergerak sedikit saja mungkin mereka bisa berciuman sekali lagi. Bayangkan saja sendiri seberapa dekatnya mereka.

"Menurut cerita ibuku, kalau kita berhasil menemukan sepuluh buah kulit kerang dan menguburnya kembali, permohonan kita akan terkabul." Cerita yang konyol Choi Siwon. Kau tahu sendiri Kibum bukan orang yang mudah percaya dengan hal mistis seperti itu. "Bagaimana kalau kita juga mencobanya?" ajak Siwon.

Kibum memutar bolamatanya jenaka, "Kau percaya cerita itu?" Mencontek gaya Kibum, Siwon juga memutar bolamatanya. "Ibuku pernah melakukannya dan cerita itu terbukti nyata." ungkapnya. Sepertinya tidak ada salahnya juga mencoba meskipun sebenarnya Kibum tidak begitu yakin. Anggap saja ini sebagai bagian dari acara bermain mereka.

.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita mulai!"

.

Dengan demikian, dimulailah perburuan mereka. Dua-duanya sama-sama mengais pasir, berusaha mencari keberadaan kulit kerang yang mana tahu tersembunyi dibaliknya. Terkadang yang mereka temukan bukanlah kulit kerang, malah kepiting-kepiting kecil yang sibuk berlarian kesana-kemari, membuat mereka juga ikut berlari-lari berusaha menghindar dari capitan sang kepiting kecil.

Mencari kulit kerang memang lumayan sulit. Lama mereka mencari, hanya empat atau lima kulit kerang yang berhasil mereka kumpulkan masing-masing. Meskipun sulit dan melelahkan bagi Kibum, bisa tertawa dan berlarian bersama Siwon saja, Kibum sudah sangat puas.

"Sudah berapa kulit kerang yang kau kumpulkan, Kibum?" Kibum mengangkat kepalan tangannya, membukanya sebentar kemudian menghitung jumlah kulit kerang yang ia simpan dibaliknya. "Delapan!" ucapnya semangat. Namja manis ini tampak tersenyum lebar, memamerkan deretan gigi putih bersihnya dengan bebas.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

Siwon tampak merengut, "Hanya tujuh." Melihat ekspresi Siwon, Kibum tertawa tertahan. Ekspresi apa itu? Seorang gentleman seperti Choi Siwon memasang wajah yang biasanya ditunjukkan namja imut sejenis Lee Sungmin? Kibum sepertinya harus segera membawa sahabatnya itu ke dokter jiwa. Manatahu kondisi batin Siwon sudah mulai miring.

Sambil memutar bolamatanya bosan, namja tampan bermarga Choi ini kembali melanjutkan misi pencarian kulit kerangnya. Selang beberapa menit, kulit kerang yang dikumpulkan dua sahabat berbeda kepribadian ini lengkap sepuluh keping. Keduanya tersenyum puas sembari menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Saatnya mengubur!" pekik Kibum semangat. Heran juga, awalnya namja manis ini tampak sangat tidak tertarik akan mitos kulit kerang tersebut. Tapi kenapa rasanya diakhir perburuan mereka, ia yang terkesan paling semangat.

Melaksanakan misi selanjutnya, Choi dan Kim muda ini segera mengorek pasir sedalam-dalamnya. Sekali duakali mencolekkan pasir basah tersebut di wajah satu sama lain. Setelah dirasanya cukup dalam, dengan segera mereka memasukkan sepuluh kulit kerang yang sudah susah payah mereka kumpulkan, menutup lubang tersebut kembali dan mulai memejamkan mata mereka –membuat permohonan.

.

_**Semoga Siwon bahagia dengan siapapun yang dia cintai. Sekalipun itu bukan aku. **_

.

_**Semoga ada seme baik-baik yang bisa menjaga dan membahagiakan Kibum. **_

.

**.**

**.**

_**Earphone I Love You**_

**.**

**.**

**Three days later. SM High School, Seoul.**

.

"Kim Kibum! Kalau kau masih ingin tidur, lebih baik kau keluar dari kelasku!"

.

Teriakan songsaengnim membahana disekitar ruang kelas tempat Kibum belajar. Sudah bisa ditebak apa kesalahan Kim Kibum kali ini. Jika kalian menjawab ia ditegur oleh gurunya yang paling sadis itu karena tertidur, maka jawaban kalian sangat tepat.

Dengan mata yang masih sayu karena mengantuk, Kibum melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang kelas. Tak heran kini namja manis ini mengantuk berat. Kemarin malam ia hanya tidur dua jam karena novel romannya itu. Salahkan saja editornya yang sesuka hatinya mempercepat masa deadline menjadi hari ini. Terpaksa Kibum harus mengorbankan waktu tidurnya.

Seperti biasanya, Kibum berjongkok didepan pintu kelas, mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Namja manis bermarga Kim ini sudah tidak sanggup membuka kelopak matanya lagi sangkin lelahnya. Dalam hati, ia mengutuk editornya habis-habisan. Gara-gara editor tua itu, waktu tidurnya terpotong sampai begitu ganas.

.

"Dihukum lagi, eoh?"

.

Tanpa membuka matapun Kibum tahu jelas siapa pemilik suara ini. Baginya, suara maskulin ini terlalu sulit dilupakan. "Bolos lagi, eoh?" balas Kibum setengah menyindir.

Pemilik suara tadi –Choi Siwon berdecak sebentar, "Dasar galak!"

Bagus Choi Siwon. Hari ini mood Kibum sedang berada pada titik terendahnya. Dan parahnya, kau kembali menambah-nambahkan rasa kesal pada batinnya yang sudah terlanjur jauh dari kata bahagia, senang dan sejenisnya.

Dengan berat hati, Kibum membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Sedetik kemudian namja manis ini langsung memajang tatapan tajam nan membunuhnya. Rasanya kalau mencekik itu tidak akan berakibat kematian, ia sudah mencekik leher Siwon sedari tadi. Siapa tahu dengan demikian Siwon bisa berhenti bicara.

"Bisakah kau diam sebelum aku menyumpal bibirmu dengan sepatu-ku?" ancam Kibum masih dengan tampang sangarnya.

Sudah diancam seperti itupun, Siwon tampaknya tidak takut sedikitpun. Namja tampan bermarga Choi ini malah kembali berulah yang aneh-aneh. Seperti mengangkat tubuh Kibum –yang masih mengantuk- keatas pundaknya. Tak hanya sampai disitu saja, tanpa babibu lagi Choi muda ini segera melesatkan tubuhnya pergi dari lokasi hukuman Kibum.

.

"CHOI SIWON LEPAS!"

.

Masa bodoh kalau yang digendong dengan tidak sopannya itu memberontak mati-matian. Mau dipukul punggungnya, mau digigit bahunya kuat-kuat atau mau diapapun itu Siwon tidak peduli lagi. Saat ini ia punya kabar yang lebih menyenangkan untuk disampaikan kepada Kibum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disinilah si muda Choi dan Kim ini berakhir. Ditempat biasanya Siwon mencurahkan seluruh penat didadanya, baik itu dalam hal pelajaran sampai hal kisah cinta sekalipun. Keduanya duduk diatas runput, saling bersebelahan dengan ekspresi yang berbanding terbalik. Yang satu masih mengantuk meski kelopak matanya sedang terbuka cukup lebar. Sementara yang satunya lagi memasang raut bahagia, semakin membuat Kibum bernafsu meninju wajahnya.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Kibum acuh tak acuh.

Siwon hanya memasang cengiran khasnya. Namja tampan ini kemudian memegang kedua bahu Kibum dan mengguncangnya kuat-kuat. "Aku ingin bicara denganmu. Ini sangat penting sekali."

Baru saja Siwon hendak memulai pembicaraannya, Kibum sudah terlebih dahulu menginterupsi. Kim muda ini meletakkan jari telunjukknya tepat didepan bibir sang sahabat, memaksanya untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. "Simpan topikmu untuk lain kali. _Earphone-_ku tertinggal di rumah Junsu-hyung." jelas Kibum sebelum menarik kembali jemarinya.

"Tak apa…" ucap Siwon serius, "Aku malah ingin kau mendengarnya."

Mendadak firasat Kibum tidak enak, seperti ada sesuatu yang buruk akan melandanya sehabis mendengar kabar dari sang sahabat. Namun, cepat-cepat ia tepis firasat ini. Jarang-jarang seorang Choi Siwon mau mengabarinya sesuatu yang kelihatannya cukup pribadi.

.

"Kau pernah dengar gosip kalau Yoona sudah punya namjachingu?" Kibum menggeleng bohong. Tentu saja ia tahu. Beberapa hari yang lalu Siwonlah yang mengatakannya sendiri –meskipun saat itu ia berada dalam keadaan yang dipaksa mengenakan _earphone_.

.

"Ternyata gosip itu tidak benar."

Demi apapun yang ada didunia ini, Kibum merasa dadanya berat seketika. Seperti ada sesuatu yang tidak berwujud sedang menimpanya. Bukan! Ia bukan sakit hati atau merasa takut Siwon akan direbut yeoja cantik itu jika ia memang terbukti tidak memiliki kekasih sebagai pengikat. Rasa ini terlalu sulit dijelaskan.

.

"Dan sekarang kami –aku dan Yoona sudah mulai berpacaran."

.

_**Tes…**_

.

Tak terasa, cairan bening yang kerap dikatakan sebagai airmata itu mengalir begitu saja dari pelupuk mata Kibum. Setetes demi setetes keluar dengan perlahan, mengalir, melewati pipi tembamnya dan jatuh begitu saja ke atas rerumputan hijau.

Otak cerdas namja manis ini mendadak kosong. Ia bahkan tidak sanggup menjelaskan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini dengan kata-kata. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah terdiam dengan kristal bening yang masih mengalir. Jangan kira ia sedang terisak. Ia terlalu terkejut untuk memerintah tubuhnya agar bisa terisak.

.

"Kibum…"

.

Meski dipanggil Siwon berpuluh kalipun, Kibum sama sekali tidak menyahut. Dalam diam ia menangis, sesekali hatinya meringis mengingat apa yang sudah menimpanya selama ini. Terkadang ia bingung. Kenapa ia tidak mati saja? Bukankah orangtuanya sudah tidak menginginkannya? Bukankah Siwon sudah memiliki Yoona yang akan menemaninya? Lalu apa yang harus ia pertahankan lagi?

Memang harus Kibum akui, ia sedikit bingung akan Yoona yang tiba-tiba dikabarkan berhubungan khusus dengan Siwon. Seingatnya, baru sekitar tiga hari yang lalu, yeoja populer bermarga Im itu menyatakan perasaan padanya –pada seorang Kim Kibum, bukan Choi Siwon. Tapi kenapa hari ini ia malah harus menelan bulat-bulat kenyataan bahwa yeoja itu sudah berpacaran dengan namja yang amat ia cintai. Sudahlah, otaknya sudah terlalu stress untuk memikirkan hal tersebut.

Seakan sadar akan kebodohannya menangis didepan Siwon, Kibum segera menghapus tetesan airmatanya, berusaha menahannya agar tidak kembali mengalir. Setidaknya tidak didepan Siwon.

"Kau kenapa?" Tampaknya Siwon sedikit khawatir. Sahabatnya agak aneh hari ini, padahal menurutnya tidak ada yang menyedihkan dari kabar yang dibawanya. Bahkan kabar ini bisa dibilang kabar bahagia.

Sekali lagi, kabar ini memang tidak menyedihkan jika dilihat dari sudut pandang Siwon –seseorang yang pada dasarnya sudah menanti yeoja cantik itu sejak lama. Ia patut berbahagia dengan senyum yang merekah lebar. Tidak ada yang melarang dan tidak ada yang pantas melarang.

Tapi coba kalian ubah cara pandang kalian. Perhatikanlah Kim Kibum sekalipun itu sedikit saja. Bisakah orang yang sudah bersabar dan menekan rasa sakitnya selama nyaris sepuluh tahun ini kembali menyembunyikan airmata sedihnya?

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak apa. Kalian tahu sendiri, ia tidak mungkin dengan lantang mengekspresikan sesakit apa ia saat ini. "Tidak apa, aku hanya terkejut."

Dimohon dengan sangat, jangan percaya akan dikeluarkan bibir Kibum beberapa detik nanti. Semuanya sudah seratus persen bohong, alibi dan berbanding terbalik dari kenyataannya.

"Padahal Yoona sangat cantik. Kupikir aku bisa mendapatkannya sebelum kau." Sudah diperingatkan sebelumnya, jangan percaya dengan kata-kata Kibum mulai dari sekarang sampai percakapan ini berakhir. Hanya inilah satu-satunya cara agar ia bisa menutupi semua kepedihan yang kini dirasakannya seorang diri.

Terdiam sebentar, Siwon membulatkan matanya lumayan lebar. "Kau menyukai yeojachingu-ku?"

Sadarlah Choi Siwon, kata yeojachingu yang keluar dari bibirmu itu sangat tajam. Dengan tak berperi-kemanusiaannya kata-kata itu kembali menggores jantung dan hati Kibum dengan luka yang lebih dalam dan menakutkan.

"Bukan menyukai, tertarik lebih tepatnya. Meskipun aku gay, aku juga bisa tertarik dengan sesuatu yang indah." balas Kibum asal tanpa mau memandang Choi muda tersebut sedikitpun. "Tenang saja, hanya tertarik tidak akan membuat sakit hati."

Siwon mengusap dadanya halus, "Kau hampir membuatku jantungan. Kukira aku sudah membuatmu patah hati karena sudah merebut Yoona." Ralat ucapanmu Tuan muda Choi. Kibum tidak akan sesedih ini kalau kasusnya seperti yang kau pikirkan. Tapi yang menjadi kebenarannya adalah kau memang sudah membuat namja manis berprestasi itu menangis perih karena patah hati dengan membiarkan dirimu menjadi milik Im Yoona.

.

"Kau tahu Kibum, aku masih akan membocorkan satu hal padamu." Namja tampan cucu pemilik sekolah ini mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Kibum, berniat membisikkan rahasianya yang baginya sangat pribadi ini.

.

"Aku bahkan sudah mencium Yoona."

.

Sampai disini saja, Kibum sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan ketidak-pekaan Siwon. Tanpa peduli situasi lagi, namja manis ini segera berlari menjauh dari Siwon. Saat ini ia sedang memerlukan tempat sendiri. Benar-benar sendiri, tidak dengan gangguan dari pihak manapun. Emosinya sedang sangat labil dan perlu dikendalikan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu pulang sekolah seharusnya menjadi waktu yang paling menyenangkan bagi siswa sekolah manapun. Sekalipun itu sekolah unggulan seperti sekolah SM ini. Tapi kalau diperhatikan, tidak semua siswa tampak bahagia dengan masa-masa selesainya jam sekolah ini.

Lihatlah namja manis yang sedang berjalan lemas menuju gerbang utama sekolah ini. Wajah dan gerak tubuhnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa antusias atas waktu pulang sekolah hari ini. Air mukanya keruh dan tubuhnya lesu. Khas orang putus cinta.

.

"Kibum!"

.

Siapapun orang yang sudah memanggil nama Kibum dengan volume yang begitu keras, ia pasti orang yang sangat tidak peka. Jelas-jelas saat ini raut wajah Kibum menunjukkan kalau ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu, orang itu malah dengan semangatnya mengganggu Kibum.

Kibum memutar kepalanya malas. Dalam hati ia merutuki pemilik suara ini. Saat ini, orang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui itu Choi Siwon –namja yang dengan tidak pekanya meneriakkan nama Kibum. Sialnya, kini ia malah berakhir harus melihat batang hidungnya.

Sepertinya penderitaan Kibum memang sudah ditakdirkan tidak akan berakhir sampai disini saja. Sudah cukup tersiksa dirinya harus menerima kalau Siwon telah menjadi milik orang lain, ia kembali harus menyaksikan secara langsung kedua sejoli itu memamerkan kemesraan mereka. Keduanya tampak begitu bahagia, begitu bersemangat dan begitu cocok. Begitu cocok dengan tangan Siwon yang merangkul pinggang Yoona mesra.

"Apa?" Ketus memang cara bicara Kibum kali ini. Tapi bagi Siwon, hal seperti ini sudah biasa. Bertahun-tahun ia bersahabat dengan namja manis ini, ia sudah cukup kebal akan sikap Kim muda itu.

Sekali sentak, Choi Siwon tiba-tiba saja melempar sekaleng minuman dingin kepada Kibum. Namja tampan ini tersenyum tipis sebelum berucap, "Itu untuk tadi pagi." Dan Kibum hanya diam dengan tangan yang menangkap erat kaleng tersebut. Ia benar-benar diam, tidak bersuara bahkan sampai pasangan baru itu –Yoona dan Siwon berlalu menjauh darinya.

Tapi kalau diperhatikan, jemari Kim muda yang sedang memegang kaleng minuman tadi tampak bergetar kencang. Sedari tadi bolamatanya tak lepas dari tabung dingin yang dilemparkan Siwon padanya tadi. Pelan-pelan dibukanya minuman tersebut, mendekatkan mulut kaleng pada bibirnya yang juga ikut bergetar dan segera meneguknya sedikit.

"Babo…"

.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

#Nyuri-masker-oksigen. Huft… akhirnya chapter tiga siap juga.

Iya…iya… Yieun tahu bagi yang nunggu ff ini, kalian semua udah mau bacok Yieun sangkin lama updatenya. Belum lagi alurnya cepet banget ini -_- #plak. Semoga aja di chptr ini feelnya dapat yah.

Sesuai janji Yieun, chapter tiga ini bakal Yieun panjangin. Ini udah cukup panjang kah? Atau masih kurang? Atau terlalu panjang? #dibajoka #duarrr #mati

Dan sekedar spoiler, ff ini bakal happy ending jadi kalian semua ga perlu khawatir XD #sumpelkolor

**Special Hug, Kiss and Thanks to :**

alia Choi | kiminkaanggi | diya | RistaMbum | melly | ShippoChan | Lil'cute Bear | Nina Snowon Elf | The | Finda heebum | Gak punya akun | shin ah gi | 0704minnie | Choikyuhae | Choco Vanilla | Ichigobumchan | Oryzasativa | zakurafrezee | Lee HyoJoon | the baby jongie | Chang Ki Men | bumhanyuk | yolyol

Gomawo buat review kalian. #ciumsatu-satu #digampar. Mian kalau salah tulis username kalian #bow.

Sekian deh. Happy reading ne ^^ and buat yang belum review ataupun yang uda review di chap kemarin, jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalian.

**Review please **

Pay pay #pelukkecup #kabur

Promosi dulu #teriakpaketoa

**Enjoy my other fict**

**.**

_**My Ex My Husband**_

**.**

**Pair Yunjae**

**Genre Romance and also family**

Follow me on twitter : Yieunkang. Mention buat followbacknya XD


End file.
